Mewmens: Story of the Dark Ice Maiden
by Infusion Masters Nightmare
Summary: Kate Icecia is an Ice Mewman. A half human and half mew who specialise in ice. Her dream is to be the best ranger ever but with an annoying rival like Keith Adams, a evil team called Dim Sun and also her dark past coming back to get her, it's very hard. Join Kate and her friends as she travels Almia and surpasses both her past and Dim Sun's plans!
1. The beginning

**IMN**:** Hi everyone and welcome to my first ever Pokémon fanfiction story! YAAAAAAAAAAY! XD**

**Keith: What the hell?! Who are you?!**

**Kate: Keith, she's the author of this story which sadly involves us.**

**IMN: Yep! That is 100%... WHAT YOU MEAN 'SADLY'?!**

**Rythmi: All right, what's going on? What did you two do this time?**

**Kate and Keith: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**IMN: YET!**

**Isaac: I have a feeling that this will not end well for us. -_-"**

**IMN: Oh hush and let's get on with the story! Kate would you do the honors?**

**Kate: Infusion Masters Nightmare does not own Pokémon or it's characters.**

**IMN: If I did Kate and Keith would be married by now and have kids! ^_^**

**Kate and Keith: *blushing* WHAT?!**

**Rythmi: I like this person already!**

**IMN: Also Rythmi and Isaac would be married aswell! Start the story before Rythmi KILLS ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**_Normal Pov_**

"CAPTURE ON!" shouted a girl before a disc followed by a trail of white light was shot out of the device in her hand. The disc then circled around the yellow mouse that is called pikachu several times before the pokémon glowed white and the disc went back into the girl's device, signaling the girl that she successfully captured the pikachu. The pikachu then went to the back of the dark room where a man with a blue cap and overalls stood with an evil smirk.

"He he heh! Well done, you've passed the exam with flying colours! That device is called a styler which is a sign that you are a student here. Welcome to the school of evil spies and together, we shall take over the world! MUHAHAHA!" said the man in the blue cap. Any other person would be scared, shocked or ask themselves 'What the hell did I get myself into?!' but the strange thing was that the girl standing before him did none of those things. Instead she just stood there with a blank face doing nothing. NOTHING!

"What the? Aren't you scared?" asked the man with the blue cap but the girl just shakes her head as a sign of saying 'No'. "Aren't you shocked?" again the girl shakes her head saying 'no'. "You're not even asking 'what the hell did I get myself into'?!" asked the man and once again the girl shakes her head.

"What the hell? Am I losing my touch? Why isn't she scared?!" the man asked himself out loud but before he could ask the girl anymore questions the door opened with a 'BANG'!

"MR. KAPLAN, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO _**NOT**_ SCARE THE NEW STUDENTS?!" shouted a woman but the light behind her was so bright in the dark room that they couldn't see the woman's face. The woman then turned on the light that was next to the door to reveal her face and the fearless new student.

The girl with the device was wearing a green jacket with a blue collared short sleeved shirt underneath. She also wore denim shorts, which is the same colour as the shirt that reaches mid-thigh, fingerless gloves, a small yellow tie and brown mid-calf boots. She also has unusual spiky brown hair in pig tails and calm icy blue eyes.

The woman looks to be around late twenties to early thirties. She has long red hair that is let down to reach the middle of her back. She wears a sleeveless green blouse that makes her green eyes stand out. She wears a white pencil knee lenght skirt and white four inch heels.

The man wearing the blue cap, which we now know as Mr. Kaplan, was shaking in fear as the woman with red hair was giving him a glare that could make anyone quiver in fear except for the girl wearing pig tails.

"Mr. Kaplan I expected better from you after our last talk. I can't believe you had done the 'evil school trying to take over the world' act AGAIN! What do you have to say for yourself?" said the woman to Mr. Kaplan with a tone that sounds like a mother scolding a child for doing something bad.

"B-But I didn't do it this time!" shouted Mr. Kaplan who earned a look from the woman that says 'I-don't-believe-you-for-a-second-so-start-talking'.

"Okay. _Maybe_ I did switch off the lights so I could give a spooky, evil atmosphere. _Maybe_ I did the evil face to give the kid goosebumps. _Maybe_ I did the speech about the 'evil school trying to take over the world' to the kid. B-B-But it didn't scare her, she just stood there! You have to believe me Ms. April!" wailed Mr. Kaplan on his knees begging for the woman, now known as Ms. April, for forgiveness.

"Okay I believe you." said Ms. April, which made him give a sigh of relief because he didn't appear to be in trouble for now. "_However, _that does not mean you get off the hook for trying to scare the new student. You're lucky that I have to take her to her class now or you would be in BIG trouble! I'll make sure that Ms. Claire will give you your punishment!" said Ms. April and Mr. Kaplan went to a random corner of the room and saying 'I'm going to die'.

Ms April then calmly walked to the girl with a smile on her face as if she never gotten mad at Mr. Kaplan thirty seconds ago. "I'm sorry about Mr. Kaplan's behaviour. He has a habit of messing with the students with the 'evil school' act. I'm Ms. April and I'll be your teacher for the year. Come with me and I'll show you your class." said Ms April calmly but in her mind she is mentally shouted, **'Arceus if you can hear me, PLEASE don't let Keith destroy the classroom and scaring away the new student! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE GET HIM TO BEHAVE FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE!'**

(*{~^_^~}*)

_**Meanwhile in Ms. April's class room**_

"Snore"

"Keith."

"Snooooore"

"Keeeeith!"

"Snooooooooorrrree."

"KEITH!"

"SNOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEE!"

"Ahhhhh! You're so frustrating at times!" shouted a girl wearing the same outfit as the girl in the beginning but has emerald green eyes and blond shoulder lenght hair that poofs up and out at the bottom.

"Rythmi, please calm down. You know that he's a heavy sleeper. Not even a Exploud at a close distance can wake him up." said a boy wearing the same outfit as the girl but he's wearing trousers that go into his boots instead of shorts and has blonde mushroom like hair and blue eyes. It's seems obvious that the similar outfits are the uniforms for Ranger School.

"Isaac, I have been trying to wake him up for the last half an hour! He's lucky that Ms. April gave us a free study session or she'll have his hide!" the girl named Rythmi said to the boy named Isaac.

"I have to say that I'm surprised that he still sleeps in class even thou what happened last time Ms. April caught him sleeping during her lessons." said Isaac looking at Keith. He wears the same uniform as Issac but it was more messy, like he slept in his clothes for a week. Keith also has wild, spiky red hair that goes all over the place and chocolate brown eyes but were now covered by his eye lids.

"I know but Ms. April could be back at any second with the new student and she told Keith to behave when she gets here. If she finds him asleep _again, _he'll have detention with _Kincaid._" said Rythmi and said the last word with a disgusted tone of voice before shivering.

"Mr. Kincaid is not that bad. True he wears too much hair spray for a normal human being and hates Keith the most... Okay, now I see your problem." said Isaac. Mr. Kincaid is the other teacher at the Ranger School. With the amount of hair spray he uses that it's a surprise his students can survive a class with him from the whiff coming off his head. He also hates Keith ever since he came to the school. One time he gave Keith a 6-weeks worth of detention because Keith was running in the hallways for 6 seconds! He has a soft spot for Isaac so he lets Isaac go to the library instead of class.

"Think Isaac! What does Keith love MORE than being a ranger... FOOD!" said Rythmi to Isaac before going next to the snoring ranger-to-be. She leans down next to his ears and smirks about the idea she had thought up.

"Keeeeeeithhhhh~. Janice just made a HUGE batch of her famous chocolate-chip pokémon cookies~. They have oran berry favoured icing and she also made a 10 layered cake just for yoooooooouuuuuuu~. You have to hurry or else Ponte will eat all the cookies and cake and there will be _none _left for yooooooouuuuuu~." whispered Rythmi before taking a step back to where Isaac is.

"Rythmi, you can't honestly believe that it would work so easily-" "PONTE STAY AWAY FROM THE COOKIES AND CAKE! THEY'RE MINE!" "-on Keith." said Isaac but was interrupted by Keith who is now fully awake and standing on his desk where he was sleeping on over 30 minutes ago.

**SLAP** "OW! What was that for Ryth?!" shouted Keith as he was nursing his now sore head from Rythmi's slap.

"You're lucky that Ms. April went to get the new student or else you'll be in _big _trouble again! I been trying to wake you up for over the past 30 minutes but you were impossible to wake up! Not to mention that you were snoring louder than a Snorlax and Exploud COMBINED! Keith Dazzle Adams, what do you have to say for yourself?!" shouted Rythmi to Keith while Isaac was trying to calm down the blond haired operator-to-be.

"Yeah, I have something to say! How dare you lie about Janice making me free food! I knew you're the Wicked Witch of Hoenn!" shouted Keith and pointing at Rythmi as he shouted the last sentence. That made Rythmi finally snap.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND WHEN I KILL YOU ARCEUS WILL FORGIVE ME FOR IT BECAUSE YOUR THE BIGGEST PAIN EVER KNOWN TO MAN AND POKÉMON! LET ME AT HIM ISAAC!" shouted Rythmi ready to hit him but was held back by the boy genius with the mushroom hair cut, Isaac.

"CALM DOWN RYTHMI! HE'S JUST AN IDIOT! HE DOESN'T KNOW BETTER!" shouted the panicing genius while holding the female back as she was about to maul Keith, who was making fun of her. This made the operator-to-be even more determined to kill him and struggling more, much to Issac's dismay.

They didn't realise that Ms. April just entered the classroom seeing the other students placing bets on who will win, Keith on his desk making fun of one of her top students and Rythmi in a rage but was held back by a panicing Isaac.

"QUUUUUIEEEEEEETTTTTT!" shouted the enraged teacher making everyone stop what they were doing. Keith, Isaac and Rythmi just stared in shock and fear as the scariest teacher on campus was glareing at the three of them.

"Everyone into your seats! Isaac get back into your classroom! Rythmi calm down and get into your seat! Keith get off your desk and BEHAVE LIKE A NORMAL STUDENT!" shouted the strict teacher. Everyone did as they were told, not wanting to face her wrath or in some cases make their punishments even worse. With a tired sigh and rubbing her head, Ms. April was happy and calm again. Ready to tell the news.

"Okay everyone, today is the day we meet our new student! I like you to be very nice and well _behaved_." said Ms. April and glared at a certain trouble maker while saying the last sentence to make sure he gets the message. With that the classroom erupted in chaos with people asking what the student was like, what gender he/she was and does the new student look like a celebrity? They then became quiet when Ms. April clapped her hands.

"How about you ask her yourselves? You can come in now!" shouted Ms. April. The door opened to show a girl wearing the female uniform. She has short spiky brown hair in two pig tails and had big, icy blue eyes. The girl stood next to Ms. April infront of the class.

"Would you like to introuced yourself to your new classmates?" asked Ms. April to the new student. The girl nodded her head and took a step forward.

She took a deep breath, smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Kate Icecia and I'm from Fall City, Fiore. It's very nice to meet you!"

That was the day that Kate, Keith, Rythmi and Isaac's life changed forever...

* * *

(*{^_^}*)

**IMN: That is the first chapter finished! YAAAAAAAY! XD**

**Keith: Okay, three questions. 1: What is a 'Mewman'? 2: What was with the last sentence? And 3: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME RYTHMI'S PERSONAL PUNCH BAG?!**

**IMN: 1: You'll find out in future chapters. 2: I felt like putting in sometime mysterious. And 3: REVENGE FOR STEALING MY COOKIE!**

**Keith: You're not still mad about that are you?! Rythmi, tell her that me taking one little cookie doesn't give her the right to make me a punch bag!**

**Rythmi: I'm not complaining because it's fun! ^_^**

**Isaac: She is the author, so it gives her the right to do whatever she wants to us in the story.**

**Keith: TRAITORS! *Points at Rythmi and Isaac***

**Kate: Keith, calm down. Your going to lose this fight either way...**

**IMN: Thank you Kate! ((((Hugs Kate)))) I will update as soon as I can so please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Keith: *Keith sits in corner all gloomy* I'M SURROUNDED BY TRAITORS! TT_TT**


	2. New friends Competion and the Ice Mewman

**IMN: OH MY ARCEUS!**

**Kate: What happened?! 0_0"**

**IMN: LOVE A DUCKLETT! **

**Isaac: Are you done yet or is there more pokémon quotes you want to say? -_-"**

**IMN: One more time. SLAP ME WITH A MAGIKARP, I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! O_O**

**Keith: Gladly! *Has an evil smirk on his face and a magikarp in hand***

**Rythmi: *grabs magikarp from Keith and hits him with it* KEITH, WE DO NOT HIT THE AUTHOR WITH A MAGIKARP! She's just happy that an author she likes is following her story!**

**Kate: Congratulations! You must be really happy about this! (((((Hugs IMN))))**

**IMN: I am! Lalala LAAAA~! *Dances with Kate like an happy idiot***

**Isaac: Fine, ****_I'll_**** do the disclaimer... Infusion Masters Nightmare does not own Pokémon or its characters. If she did... Who knows what'd happen with a person who acts like a 4 year old. Also, just so you know that people thinking will be like **_'this'_** and the pokémon talking would be like "****_this"_****. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**IMN: WAIT A SECOND-!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New friends, Competion and the Ice Mewman**

_**Kate's POV**_

_"_Hi, I'm Kate Icecia and I'm from Fall City, Fiore. It's very nice to meet you!" I said with a confident voice to my new classmates. The number of students were way smaller than I expected. Just because the class was small doesn't mean I wasn't nervous on the inside. I was so nervous from all the eyes that are staring at me that I almost missed what Ms. April said next.

"Kate is a very brave girl that came all the way from Fiore to Almia all by herself! She would have started school a week ago like the rest of you but _a certain someone _thought it would be funny to put a virus on the school computer that shows nothing but a video of a pikachu doing gangnam style!" said Ms April trying to contain her anger while the class was laughing their heads off when she said the last sentence. For a split second I saw that my new teacher was glaring at a guy with wild red hair, who was trying to act innocent but I could see that he's a trouble maker.

_'Must be the "certain someone" that set up the virus. He kinda looks cute... NO! BAD KATE! If you get too close he might find out your secret!' _I mentally debated with myself. Great, that sounds perfectly normal. The class finally calmed down from laughing and Ms April looked calm again.

"Anyway Kate is going to be a ranger. I hope that everyone would be nice to her. Keith, what's with the big grin?" said Ms April. When I looked around I saw the same red head, who caused the virus, looking at me and had a big grin on his face. He must be Keith.

"Forget it, I don't want to know. Now Kate you can take the empty seat that's right next to Keith. With that done you are no longer the new student! I shall treat all my students as equals with dreams of being operators, mechanics and rangers! I will give you all a free study session for the day in honor of Kate's arrival!" said Ms April before I'd gotten to sit down in my seat. With a cheer from the rest of the class Ms April left the class and within a second later I'm completely surrounded by the students.

"Hey Kate, have you met Joel or any top rangers in Fall City?" "Hey Kate, how old are you?" "Hey Kate, would you like to be friends with me?" "Hey Kate, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I was never really good being in a new enviroment or being the center of attention. I just became silent and looked everywhere but my new classmates and their endless questions.

"HEY! New kid!" shouted someone in the classroom. Everyone became quiet and turned to the source of the voice. When I turned my head towards the voice I saw that it was the suspected troublemaker called Keith. He had his feet on his desk, his arms behind his head and was looking at me while he was wearing a smirk. This could not be good...

"How long did it take for you to capture Kaplan's pikachu? Like a hour or something?" he said with a smirk that makes me want to slap him. If I didn't have to keep my secret I would so kick his ass and fre-

"Keith, leave her alone and her name is Kate, you egotistic idiot!" shouted a voice that could belong to a girl. When I turned around I saw a girl with emerald green eyes and blonde shoulder lenght hair that poofs up and out at the bottom. Her hair kinda reminds me of a Mareep. As she walks towards me, with a smile that couldn't help but makes me smile aswell.

"Ignore that idiot, he's like that with everyone. I'm Rythmi Heart and I'm from Lilycove City, Hoenn. The idiot with the red hair is Keith Adams, who is sadly the son of my mother's best friend. Just stick with me and everything will be okay! I'll make sure that hot-head stays away from you!" said Rythmi.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!" shouted Keith, who did not look happy about what Rythmi had said about him. Rythmi just gave him a blank look and turned toward me, completely ignoring him.

"Hey Kate, since you're new here I can give you a tour of the school! I know you'll love it here!" said Rythmi.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No one was ever this nice to me since two years ago with my friends-!... Oh yeah, I can't think about them now since it will only make me cry and I don't want to cry infront of everyone in my class. Especially Keith. Arceus I miss them but I have to be strong for them...

"I love to! Thank you Rythmi!" I said trying to smile so no can see how sad I was. I have to be strong, for my friends. I can't let them down.

"Alright, lets start with our classroom. This is Ms April's classroom. She is super nice and an amazing teacher but she is also the scariest teacher on campus. Whatever you do, do NOT make Ms. April mad. If you do *shiver* you don't want to know" said Rythmi. Note to self: Never piss off Ms April.

Rythmi and I walked out of the classroom, into the hallway. We walked to a door that was on the opposite side of the school and... WHAT IN THE NAME OF MEW IS THAT SMELL! It's like a Skuntank, a Garbodor and a Weezing not having a bath for a year and they're having a contest on who smells the worst! Uhh! Damn Arceus for giving me a VERY sensitive nose! I think I'm going to be sick...

"Judging by the fact that your face is turning green and that you're holding your nose, you can smell Mr Kincaid's hair spray from here. Sorry, I should have warned you since you haven't met Mr. Kincaid before. Here put this on" said Rythmi as she hands me a mask that people us so they won't get germs. I put the mask on my face and I can now barely smell that horrible stench. Thank you Arceus!

"I must warn you, the smell gets worse when you open the door. Brace yourself" said Rythmi as she opened the classroom door. Ahh! I think my eyes are burning, not even the mask can protect me for what's about to come next.

Infront of me was a classroom just like Ms April's room. The class had five students with one desk free. At the back of the class was a man in his mid-thirties to early forties. He had black slacks with black shoes, He also had a yellow long sleeve shirt with a blue tie and a red vest over the top (obviously he's hasn't a clue about colour cordination). He had brown eyes and blonde Elvis like hair that looked as stiff as a board.

When he saw us he glared at us and walked towards us. GAHHH! MY EYES, THEY BURN! He's covered in that Arceus stinking stench! The smell is so strong that it's coming through the masks stink-protecting layer! If I said it once, I'll say it again. DAMN YOU ARCEUS FOR GIVING ME A VERY SENSITIVE NOSE!

"Rythmi Heart, how many times have I told you to not interupt my class and I hope you didn't run in the hallways. Who is this and why is she wearing a mask?" said Senior Stuntank. '_Now thats an insult to Stuntanks because they don't smell that bad' _I thought.

"This is Kate Icecia. I'm showing her around the school because she's a new student that came in today. She has a cold and you don't want her to give the students a cold now, do you?" said Rythmi. '_I could of sworn that she was looking around the room for somebody'_.

"Good point. Now Kate, there is a rule that we hold in our hearts when we're at this school." said Mr Kincaid. I could see Rythmi rolling her eyes and muttered, "Here we go again."

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS! If you run in the hallways you'll get hurt and-" Yeah I just spaced out on the rest of his speech because I think I want to lose my hearing now! I forgot to mention that I have sensitive ears too. Thank you Arceus for giving me heightened hearing and smell...NOT!

"We'll keep that in mind Mr Kincaid. I better show Kate the rest of the school before the bell rings. Bye!" said Rythmi as she drags me out the door. I could hear Mr. Kincaid screaming 'no running in the halls!'. When the door closed behind us and we were two metres away from Stinkzila's classroom, I took off the mask and took in a very deep breath of fresh, pure air.

"I LIVE! Rythmi why didn't you warn me that I was walking into hell and how did you and his class handle that-that CHAMBER OF DEATH AND STINK!" I shouted at Rythmi with pure rage for almost making me die in there!

"I did warn you that the smell can get worse when we entered the classroom. Plus I just thought of nice smells and-" "You where looking for someone in his classroom weren't you?" I said with a evil smirk while I interupting Rythmi. I knew it was worth it because her face turned so red that it would make a tomata berry jealous. Revenge is sweet!

"I-I-I! N-N-No I wasn't! I was making sure that everything was in place and that nothing was stolen!" stuttered the red faced blonde. That only made my smirk bigger.

"I think that the only thing that was stolen was your heart. Denial isn't just a river in the Olive Jungle~! It's a guy isn't it? Does Ms Rythmi Heart _liiiiiiiiiiiike_ someone?" I asked innocently. I knew I won when she blushed 20 shades darker (if thats possible) and I could hear her whisper "you're evil" under her breath. Before we knew it, we bumped into a door that has a gold plate on it that read 'the library'.

"Welcome to the Library which is also known as Keith's nap room. It hold books from Almia's Legends for projects in school all the way to Zubat the wonderous adventuer for visiting younger siblings. If you're looking for a book, it's in here!" said Rythmi and her blush was completely gone, much to my displeasure. When we entered I saw shelves and shelves of books on every wall. There was also 3 tables in the centre of the room for studing and bean bag chairs in random places for a quiet read.

"Rythmi! Over here!" shouted a person. When I turned my head I saw a guy with a blonde mushroom hair and blue eyes waving at us from one of the tables. From the corner of my eye I saw Rythmi's blush returned ten fold.

_'So thats the guy she likes. This will be fun! He he heh!' _I put on my biggest smile and dragged Rythmi to the blonde guy.

"Oh, you must be the new student! Where are my manners?! Ahem! Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Isaac Jones, a friend of Rythmi's. I'm in Mr Kincaid's class but I'm allowed to come here during lessons since I have an IQ of 164. What's your name?" said Isaac but I can see that he was taking a few sneek glances at the blushing operator.

"I'm Kate Icecia and it's great to meet you!" I said with a smile.

"Icecia... Isn't that a name that was used from the language of Mewmens?" questioned Isaac. I was a little shocked because no-one ever knew about my last name being Mewman. This is one smart kid.

"Wow! Really? That's so cool! Kate is your last name really from the language of Mewmens?" asked Rythmi, who skin colour had now returned to normal. I was surprised how excited she was about the topic. Is it just me or are there stars in her eyes? I was really nervous from the attention and I really didn't want to blow my cover, so I just said the first thing that came to my head.

"What's a Mewman?" There was silences for a few seconds before the blonde-couple-to-be both shouted "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU NEVER HEARD OF A MEWMAN?!"

"Everyone knows a thing or two about Mewmens! You're telling me that you don't know anything about Mewmens! You might be the only person in the world that doesn't know about Mewmens!" shouted Rythmi. Ahh, my ears! I'm surprised that half of Almia, much less the school didn't hear her. I just shook my head 'no' and pray that I get out of this alive.

"Mewmens are actually an amazing yet mysterious species ever known to man. The stories of Mewmens are very interesting and they have extraordinary abilites of a pokémon and the legendary pokémon Mew, but have the body and mind of a human. Thousands of years ago, when the world was still anew humans and pokémon were in a war because of their differences and the greed of wanting power. The only creatures that were against this war was Mew and Arceus himself. They wanted to show everyone that pokémon and humans are equally important and that they can get along. With the help of Mew's DNA and Arceus' power they created a new race of half humans and half pokémon, the Mewmens. Each Mewman has a different type of ability of a pokémon and an element but they also have the mind and body of a human. With help of the Mewmens peace finally came for both humans and pokémon. Without Mewmens we would never be where we are today in the world." said Isaac with great interest and excitement. I'm glad one person still believes and likes Mewmens.

"That's not all. Years after the war had ended the Mewmens built a city of their own and helped both humans and pokémon for years. One day, their King was consumed by the greed of power and started conquering different cities and regions around the world. A fire type Mewman along with his pokémon partner went on a journey to find Arceus to stop the Evil King. With the help of Arceus and the other Legendary pokémon, he defeated the King and had taken over as the true King of the Mewmans. However, the Evil King was furious for his people betraying him and to have a peasant take his throne. He mind-controlled thousands of solders and attacked his old Kingdom. No-one knows what happened after that, but the Mewmens were never seen again. Some say that Mewmens are like our Guardian Angels who protect us from evil and help us when we are in time of great need to this very day." said Rythmi with the same interest and excitement as Isaac. Guardian Angels, huh? I never thought of them that way. I can't help but smile at the thought.

"But some people, like Keith for example, say and I quote 'Mewmens are just stupid and imaginary people that are used to tell little kid like tales of the Easter Bunery. The reason that no-one has seen a Mewman means that they didn't exist in the first place. The day I see a Mewman is the day that it will I get beaten in a capture contest.' Keith can be pretty stubborn about these things" said Isaac with a tired look on his face and there goes my smile, mentioning Keith.

What is it with Keith Adams anyway? I only knew him for five minutes and he already makes me want to punch something for even thinking about him. He's loud, lazy, a troublemaker, plus the way everyone became quiet when he spoke would only increase that ego! I wish to have a giant pin so I can release all that hot air that's in his big, fat head! From a glance I can tell he's bad news! If there was a capture contest between us I would SO beat him!

"Calm down Kate, you're not the first person that wanted to challenge him in a capture contest. I got to warn you thou, he's REALLY good at capture contests." said Rythmi. Oops, I didn't realise that I said it out loud.

"What is Keith Adams problem anyway? Why doesn't anyone stand up to him? He such a jerk!" I exclaimed. I saw Rythmi and Isaac giving each other a look before nodding their heads and turning to me, looking very nervous.

"You see Kate, the thing about Keith is that he's a Ranger Prodigy." said Rythmi. '_Huh? The idiots a PRODIGY?! What the hell?!'_

"During his Entrace Exam he captured the pikachu in 7.3 seconds and the fastest time was 15.1! No rookie has ever captured a pikachu that fast before, not even the legendary ranger Spenser." said Isaac._ 'No way! I captured the pikachu in 8.5 seconds! This Keith guy must be really good.'_

"Also he's beaten 22 ranger students in a capture contest and we just started school a week ago. Keith captures every pokémon and leaving his competition in the dust. After that only 2 changed their courses to operator or machanic. The rest of the students were so ashamed that they moved to different Ranger Schools. Thats why the number of students is so small. No-one has ever beaten Keith in a capture contest! You and Keith are the only ones doing the Ranger course this year." said Rythmi.

_'No. Way. Keith's that good! I'm the newest ranger student so that means, I'm his newest target. Just because he's a Ranger Prodigy and never loses a capture contest, doesn't mean he's unbeatable. No-one is unbeatable and I should know because I once thought I was unbeatable until... that day.'_

"And Kate, there's more that you should know about Keith." said Isaac. I notice that he looked nervous and was fidgiting with his fingers. This can't be good.

"You see, you know that my mum is best friends with his mum right?" said Rythmi looking as nervous as Isaac. I just nodded my head and waited for her to continue. She took a shakey breath in, looked at me and then gulped before she continued.

"Well, my mum was the operator of Keith's mum. His mum and dad are the Jake and Lucy Adams, one of the best top rangers in history. Also the current 8th top ranger, Wendy Skyknight, is his cousin from his mother's side and his grandfather from his father's side is the famous Prof. Hastings. Since his family is super famous everyone lets him do what he wants because they believe that they'll get expelled from the school or worse."

...

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?! He's _the_ child of Jake and Lucy Adams?! They we're one of the best rangers in the history of EVER! They're one of my role models in life and KEITH'S THEIR KID?! Also the famous 'Flying Ranger', Wendy Skyknight, is his cousin?! Lastly, how can someone as smart as Prof. Hastings, the man who created the styler, Head of Science in the Ranger Union and the Chairman of the Ranger Union Intelligence, be HIS grandfather?!

I felt myself collapse to my knees in shock and brain is going into overdrive. _'How the hell is that possible? Is this some kind of sick joke? This is just prank that they play on the new student for a good laugh! Yeah, that must be it, a prank! GREAT PALKIA TELL ME IT'S A PRANK!' _

"Kate, are you okay?" asked Isaac.

"How am I okay?! How is Keith the child of Jake and Lucy Adams?!" I shouted at Isaac. I didn't mean to scare him but this is too much for me to take.

"Well, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much, they decided to-."

"I KNOW HOW IT WORKS!" I shouted at Isaac again before Rythmi splashed me in the face with a bottle of water. Where did she get that anyway? The water strangely calmed me down thou.

I let out a sigh and looked at Rythmi who put the bottle in a secret pocket in her uniform jacket. "Thanks Rythmi, I needed that." I said.

"No problem. I would act like that if I was in your place. Don't worry about it. Even with a famous family that doesn't mean that he's not an idiot." I couldn't help but laugh at what Rythmi had said. It felt good to laugh after so long.

"Kate can you promise us something?" I stopped laughing and looked towards Isaac and Rythmi, who had a worried expression on her face.

"If Keith does challenge you and beats you, promise us one thing. Don't move to a different school or change your course. I can tell that it's your dream to be a ranger so don't give up just because of Keith's beats you. We'll be with you no matter what, okay?" said Rythmi. I can't help but be happy that they think of me as a friend.

"I'm not a quiter. I'm not giving up on my dream just because of a small bump in the road. Plus I like this school so far, I'm not leaving any time soon!" I said. I saw that both of them looked relieved and happy about my answer. I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face. I grabbed their hands and walked out the door.

"What are we waiting for, Christmas? Rythmi you still have to finish that tour of your's and Isaac, you can come too! I want to get to know my new friends!" I said to my two new friends. They had a huge smile on their faces and began walking with me. I might like this school more than I think I do.

* * *

**IMN: I was thinking about ending it here but I'm in a good mood, so I'm writing a little bit more! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XD**

* * *

_**Still Kate's POV**_

Isaac, Rythmi and I went to the Staff Room where we met Principle Lamont, who has a very long last name so people call him Lamont. He's super nice, unlike Mr Kincaid aka the Stinkinator.

We then went upstairs to the common area. To the left is the boy's dorms and the right is the girl's dorms. Rythmi told me that the school delevoped over the summer, so instead of the same room as all the girls, I can sleep in one of the six dorms, which has four beds per room just incase of visiting families. I decided to be Rythmi's room-mate since she is the only girl I know on the campus. Isaac shares a dorm with Keith, poor Isaac.

We met a nice woman who was thirty years of age. Her name is Janice and she's the caretaker of the school. She kinda like a second mother to the students.

There was a spooky looking basement as well but Rythmi said that students are forbidden to go down there. I can't help but have this nagging feeling that something doesn't feel right down there... That was when the bell rang, signalling people that it's lunch. We went outside to the Training Room to help me understand about target clear. "It's very handy for a ranger to know how to target clear just incase of certain obstacles." or so said Isaac.

We went in the Training Room to find Mr Kaplan with another woman wearing a cap and a skirt that looked almost like Mr Kaplan's outfit. Of course Mr Kaplan tried to do the 'evil school' act by saying "Well done! You found our evil hideout!". With that he earned a hit on the head by the woman, who I later found out was Ms Claire the target clear teacher.

It was a pretty easy lesson to learn how to target clear. Rythmi, Isaac and I just got outside before we heard Janice shouting, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Please Bidoofs calm down! SOMEONE HELP!"

We turned toward the school entrace and saw lots of Bidoofs running around the field and a panicing Janice in the middle of the field. We ran toward the panicing caretaker and tried to calm her down.

"Janice, calm down. Tell us what happened." said Isaac. Janice took a deep breath in and out before she started talking.

"I-I was feeding the Bidoof like I usually do at lunch. Then suddenly a human like figure popped out of nowhere and scared me. I didn't see who it was because they were covered in shadows but I accidently stepped on the leader Bidoof's tail. Now they're upset and won't listen to me! What do I do?" said Janice. I couldn't let her be upset by something that was a complete accident.

"Don't worry Janice. I'll capture the Bidoofs to calm them down okay?" I said. I was about to run to capture the Bidoofs but then I heard someone coming out of the school.

"I thought I heard a ruckus out here. Did the Wicked Witch of Hoenn scare the Bidoofs with her face?" said none other than Keith Adams as he walked towards us with a giant smirk on his stupid face..

"Ha ha ha(!) That's very funny Keith. I haven't heard that one before(!)" said Rythmi with a sarcastic tone of voice. I saw Keith looking at me. I saw his smirk had gotten bigger and he had a evil glint in his eyes. Oh boy...

"Hey, New Kid, I forgot your name again so it mustn't be important. Anyway, I challenge you to a capture contest! There are exactly 9 Bidoofs here on campus, who ever gets the most wins. Are you going to accept the challenge or are you to scared to have a contest with the future top ranger?" said Keith.

I maybe new here but I know what game he's playing with me. He wants me to get upset by his insult and let my temper get ahead of me. I'll accept the challenge without thinking and he'll wipe the floor with me, leaving me in the dust. _'Nice try Keith but I'm smarter than you think. I'll play your game and then you'll learn to never judge a book by it's cover. Heh heh.'_

Rythmi was telling him that it's a stupid idea and that we have no time for this. She was surprise when I said, "Alright, I accept your challenge! We count down from 3 and then we capture the Bidoofs." I saw him smirk before the both of us got into a starting position. The contest starts in 3 seconds.

3. "Guys! We have no time for this!" shouted Rythmi.

2. "This will not end well." sighed Isaac.

1. "Oh dear." whispered Janice.

GO!

Both Keith and I ran off to capture the Bidoofs. Left and right all you see is two students running around with stylers in hand and discs flying around the brown pokémon. In one minute we returned to the middle of the field with the captured Bidoofs. Janice was counting the Bidoofs to see if we captured all of them. I could faintly hear Rythmi telling Isaac how stupid it was to turn a serious problem into a game but I didn't focus on that. I was too busy having a glaring contest with Keith to care.

"Alright looks like you both caught all the Bidoofs- Wait a minute! There's only 8 here! Where's the youngest Bidoof?!" shouted Janice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around for the 9th Bidoof. That was when I heard a voice. **_"H-Help me. Someone, help me!"_**

I turned my head toward the cliffs over looking the ocean and I was shocked at what I saw. There was the youngest Bidoof on the edge of the cliff with a Charmander walking towards it. The Charmander used his Ember attack to scare the Bidoof. The worst part was that the edge was crumbling away and would break any minute!

"Guys, over there!" I shouted and the small group of people saw the poor Bidoof in danger. Keith ran towards the scene and captured the Charmander in seconds. The Charmander stared at Keith for a few seconds before running off. Talk about all roar and no bite.

Keith was trying to comfort the young pokémon and get it away from the edge. _'He might not be so bad after all.'_ I thought. I knew with the way that Charmander acted towards the scared pokémon, I'm not surprised that it moved away from Keith and closer to the edge. I saw the others running off to help Keith. From the corner of my eye I saw some stairs that lead to a place under the cliff. Perfect!

When I knew I wouldn't be caught by anyone, I ran to the stairs. When I reached the last bottom step I saw that it was a little field like area that was next to the ocean. It had a little port for small ships in the centre and in the at the centre of the cliff was a statue of the Ranger symbol, a disc. I saw that the Bidoof didn't have much time before falling a 50 feet drop to it's death. I looked around the area to see if anyone was there. When I found out that I'm the only one there I began to close my eyes and my body was covered in a white light.

When the light disappeared my clothes and apperance had changed. Instead of the uniform I wore a white sleeveless, mid-thigh drees with very pale blue snowflakes on it and a black ribbon like belt. I also wore knee length leggings that are the same shade of blue and the hem is black. Instead of sneakers I wore mid-calf combat boots that are white with two buckles going around the ankles, one black and one a very pale blue. I had my shoulder length hair down and I had a white streak in my hair just over my right eye. The most surprising thing about my appearance is that I had ears and a tail that is the replica of the pokémon Mew except they are white with a few very pale blue streaks in them.

If my appearance doesn't spell it out for you I'm a Mewman, an Ice Mewman to be exact.

I opened my mouth and released an Ice Beam two feet under the Bidoof and created a slide from the cliff to the ocean. Once that was done I changed back to normal and prayed that my plan works.

Just as I expected, the ledge crumbled and Bidoof started falling. What I didn't expect was that Keith jumped to catch the Bidoof and when he grabbed it he held it tight, waiting for the impact with the ground. What he didn't expect was that he landed on an ice slide. He and the Bidoof slid down the slide with twists, turns, a loop-de-loop, a spiral, then a 15 feet steep drop and lastly a leap into the water. I was having a very hard time containing my laughter with Keith screaming and his face when he came out of the water, soaked to the bone.

Rythmi, Isaac and Janice came running down the stairs towards us. Janice walked up to Keith and picked up the Bidoof to check if it was hurt. Thankfully none of them were hurt but Janice being as worried as she is doubled checked for injuries.

"Are you both alright? You're not injuried are you Keith?" asked Janice. Keith just gave her a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm fine Janice. There's nothing to- **WHACK!** OW! What was that for Ryth?! That hurts!" Keith shouted at the angry looking operator, who had hit his head.

"What were you thinking idiot?! You could have died! If it wasn't for Kate making that ice slide you would have been dead by now! What do you have to say for yourself?!" shouted Rythmi. I saw Janice walking off, not wanting to get involed in the arguement

"Speaking of slides...WHERE THE HELL DID THIS ICE SLIDE COME FROM?! I know that there is no ice type pokémon or any pokémon that can use an ice type move in this area. Kate how did you do it?" asked Isaac. Now everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

_'Crap! What do I do? I can't tell them I'm a Mewman, that would ruin everything! What to do? What to do? What to do? Arceus help me!'_ I was mentally panicing in my head. I then saw a group of Wingull and Pelipper a few metres from the shore. This must be their rest stop during their migration at this time of year. Perfect!

"I captured some Wingulls and Pelippers and got them to make a slide with their Ice Beam." I said. _'Please let it be believable. Please let it be believable. Please let it be believable.'_

"That was a good idea Kate. Thanks for saving my life, I owe you one." said Keith with a smile. Not a smirk, not a goofy smile. A nice genuine smile. He looked at me with his brown eyes and I noticed that they shined green when the light hits them at just the right angle. I couldn't help but feel my heart beating faster than normal and feel my cheeks grow hotter. What wrong with me?

"AAAAAHHHH! Oh my Arceus! I forgot about the tour! I'm getting as stupid as Keith of all people!" shouted Rythmi. With that Keith and I broke eye contact to look at the upset blonde girl. I felt my heart beat going back to normal and my cheeks losing the extra heat. Thank Arceus.

Rythmi stepped onto the steps of the statue and looked at us with a big smile on her face.

"Ahem! Last but not least on our tour is the Ascension Square! This is where we'll have our Outdoor Class next month! Also this statue is the famous Pledge Stone. Legend has it that if you make a pledge with your friends it will come true some day. That concludes Rythmi's Tour of Wonder and Awe!" said Rythmi as she did a twirl combined with a wink and showed the victory sign with her right hand.

I saw Keith whispering something to Isaac who blushed ten shades of red. Isaac then had an evil smirk on his face and said, "Keith, I just realise that you called Kate by her name and not 'New Kid'. What is this, a change of heart?"

"I knew it! I knew you knew her name all along! Uhhh! You're so frustrating at times Keith Dazzle Adams!" said Rythmi to Keith. He walked towards me and put his right arm around my shoulders. I feel my heart beating fast again.

"I just found her a worthy rival and after all she did save my life so I owe her one! Since I caught the last Bidoof that makes me the winner. I got to admit, no-one was that close to beating me before, so she's my rival and new friend! Hey Kate, why don't you be friends with me because if you be friends with the Wicked Witch of Hoenn, you'll grow warts?" said Keith before he was pulled by the ear by the 'Witch' herself. I could hear him say 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!' the more she pulled his ear.

"Ignore this idiot and be friends with me, Kate! If you be friends with this red head idiot, you'll be as stupid as him. It was a miracle that I survived because after all, stupidity is a disease" said Rythmi having a glaring contest with Keith. Isaac was trying to calm them down as he feared a fight would break out between them.

"Why don't we all be friends? Let make a pledge together as friends!" I said to the group. They all stared at me for a few seconds before nodding their heads. We all stood side-by-side infront of the statue with big smiles on our faces. We said our pledges from person to person from right to left.

"I pledge to be the best operator I can be!" said Rythmi.

"I pledge to use my knowledge to help people and pokémon in the world!" said Isaac.

"I pledge to be the best ranger in the world!" said Keith.

"I pledge to protect my friends, family, pokémon and everyone from danger!" I said.

After we made our pledges the school bell rang, signaling that break is over. Everyone walked back to class but I was stopped by something or someone. I looked down to see that it was the youngest Bidoof that we saved.

**_"Thank you Ms Mewman for saving my life! The Wingulls told me that you were the one who made the slide. I wanted to thank you when the others left because I know you want to keep your powers a secret! I'm Bailey by the way!" _**said the young Bidoof who I believed is a girl by the sound of her voice. Since I'm half pokémon, I can understand and talk to pokémon.

"No problem and call me Kate. By the way, why was that Charmander scaring you?" I asked Bailey. She looked like she was about to cry so I hugged her while she cried into my top.

**_"E-Everyone here doesn't l-l-like me since I'm the weakest pokémon here. Everyone a-a-always calls me 'useless, weak and a waste of space'. That C-C-Charmander always bullys me since he's the strongest pokémon here. Nobody wants to be my friend."_**sobbed Bailey. I couldn't help but be sad with her because I was like her once upon a time. I pulled her away so that I could see her face and I smiled at her.

"If you want I can be your friend. I was like you when I was little but I grew stronger as I grew up. I promise to help you get stronger so you can show everyone that you're strong! I'll be here every step of the way. I promise." I said while wiping away her tears. She gave me the biggest and happiest smile that I ever seen on a Bidoof that made my smile even bigger.

**_"Thank you Kate! You better hurry back to class. You don't want the Nice lady teacher to become the Scary lady teacher!" _**said Bailey. I couldn't help but laugh at the way she discribed Ms April perfectly. I gently placed her on the ground and ran off to class.

_'This school is getting interesting by the minute! I have a feeling that it will get even more exciting!'_ That was my last thought before entering class with my new friends.

* * *

**IMN: Chapter 2 is now finished! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! XD**

**Isaac: That is one long chapter. You must be really happy today.**

**Kate: I think it's great because I turned out to be AWESOME with my Mewman form. WOHOOO!**

**Keith: NO! It's NOT great! That means that I get even more injured! Where's that Magikarp?! *Looks for Magikarp to hit author***

**Rythmi: *Goes behind Keith and hits him with Magikarp* KEITH WE DO NOT HIT THE AUTHOR WITH MAGIKARPS! LET HER BE HAPPY!**

**Keith: Ow, ow, ow! That hurts Ryth! OW!**

**Kate: Shouldn't we do something? 0_0"**

**IMN: You're right Kate, we should! *Turns to audience* No Magikarps were harmed in the making of this chapter. Please correct me if there were any mistakes. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Keith: THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT! OW! SOMEONE HELP ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**IMN: *In a corner with a gloomy aura and muttering nonsense***

**Keith: What's up with the crazy author? o_O' **

**Isaac: I'm not so sure and I'm the genius. o_O'**

**Rhythmi: She's just a little bit stressed about her up coming exams in school and won't have much time writing the story.**

**Kate: Also she just read one of the lastest chapters of 'Soul Eater' and is in deep shock about a huge plot twist in it.**

**Keith: Ahhhhhhh. Wait! If she's like this, then WE'RE FREE! YEEEEEEEESSSSSS! *Dances like a idiot***

**Isaac: Not so fast. Just because she's busy with school and is in shock, doesn't mean we're off the hook. *Keith stops dancing***

**Kate: She's still going to write the story in her free time but just not so much because of school.**

**Rhythmi: Yep. Now suck up like a man and do the disclaimer while we get the author out of the corner!**

**Keith: *Sigh* Infusion Masters Nightmare doesn't own Pokémon or Soul Eater. I don't know what would happen if we let that crazy girl run the show. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crazy family calls and the Test of Courage!**

_**Kate's Pov**_

Annnnnnnnnnd done! I'm finally finished! I been decorating my corner of the room for two hours! Since there's four beds in the room, each bed has its own corner. My bed is at the top left corner of the room with a window. _'Thanks you Janice and you unlimited supply of paints.'_

My corner was painted midnight blue with white snowflakes in random places. It reminds me of snow at midnight, which is beautiful in my opinion. I have a white wardrobe and bedside table, which were covered in random paint blots of different colours. I also have a single bed with a cover that was emerald green with black spots, my favourite colours. Hey just because I'm an Ice Mewman, doesn't mean my favourite colours are white and pale blue.

On my bedside table was a white photo frame with green and pink on each corner. I picked up the photo frame to gaze at it. It's a picture of my family from six years ago, when I was starting on my journey to be a pokémon trainer. In the background is my dad, who has short spikey brown hair and he has his right arm around his Abomasnow, Zero. He has left arm around my mother, who has long light brown hair with a hint of pink and is standing next to her Gardevoir, Lily.

I wasn't paying attention to my parents. I was more focused on my siblings. I could see my brother Crawford at the age of twelve with the same brown hair as my dad and a huge grin on his face with his Budew, Bud, on his right shoulder copying him. I could also see my baby sister Remi at the age of two who has the same hair as my mother but tied in pigtails and hugging her Ralts, Grace. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them momentarily but then my smile turned upside down when I looked in the middle of the photo.

In the middle with my Snorunt, Fro, at my side and my twin brother, Luke at age ten, starting our journey together. We were both back-to-back against each other. I had my spikey hair down and a huge smile on my face. My brother, Luke, was older than me by 75 seconds and was 4 inches taller than me. We look like the mirror image of each other except he has my mother's hair colour and was a bit taller. We all looked so happy all together back then but that all changed since that day two years ago. We haven't seen Luke since that day as well.

_'No Kate! Don't get sad! If Remi and Crawford were here, Crawford would make bad jokes and Remi would use Physic to mess with him. Heh, Arceus, I miss them.' _Before I knew it a pink bubble appeared in front of my face. A few seconds later it popped and revealed a letter and a pink sphere that was the size of my palm with a button on it. I opened the letter and smiled when I read it.

Dear Big Sis,

How are you? Do you like the school so far?

I really, really, REALLY miss you! Daddy and Zero had been crying ever since you left. Not only that, Daddy's tears froze the floor! Mommy gave them a lecture but they continued to cry. Daddy maybe an Ice/Grass type Mewman but that doesn't mean he had to freeze the floor! Mommy helped me with my Physic type training and she taught me how to talk and see you when you arrive in Almia. That pink thingymajigy is a 'Chat Bubble'. It's like a video phone but for Mewmans! When you finish reading this letter, PLEASE call me. I miss you!

Love Remi.

_'Trust Remi to have perfect timing. Guess naming her Remiala, the light of the heart, is a perfect choice.'_ I pressed the button on the 'Chat Bubble' and a large pink bubble floated above it. Then an image of a girl who looks around eight years old and had light brown hair with a hint of pink in her pig tails. Next to her was a Kirlia with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Big Sis! I see you got the 'Chat Bubble'! Well what do you think? I made it today thanks to Mommy! How's Ranger School, is it as cool as people say it is?" asked Remi.

"It's great Remi, I love it! That's so sweet of you! Ranger School is great and I made some new friends like there's a girl named Rhythmi and a guy named Keith-"

"A GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY?!" shouted my Dad as he ran to the bubble until all I could see was his face.

"Kate how could you?! It was hard enough letting my baby go to a different region all by herself but you got a boyfriend without telling me?! I thought we had a special ' Ice Mewman Father/daughter' bond! Don't you love me anymore?! SAY IT ISN'T SO!" wailed my Dad. _'Trust Dad to be over protective and blowing things out of proportion'._ I thought while a bead of sweat dropped.

"Albert, don't interrupt Kate before she finishes her sentence!" shouted my Mum as she pushed Dad's face until I could see Remi again. I also saw a very angry-looking Crawford next to Remi. _'Damn! I forgot to tell him I went to Ranger School!'_

"Heh heh. I forgot to tell you that Crawford was visiting us on his week off work." said Remi while looking nervous. I saw Crawford glaring at me and... wait. Is that an afro on his head?

"Kate! How dare you not tell your beloved, amazing and hilarious brother that you went to Ranger School?! Don't you love me anymore?! SAY IT ISN'T SO!" wailed Crawford. _'Like father, like son'._

"Anyway! Guess what Sis! We're moving to Almia! Isn't that great?" said Remi. I couldn't help but be a little bit annoyed because I told them not to move to any region because I don't know where I will be based... Hold on!

"Mum, did you look into my future again?!" I saw my Mum pause for a moment before breaking out in sweat. I should have known that a Physic Mewman with a HUGE curiosity as my mother would look into my future.

**_"I told you it was a bad idea, Sophia." _**said Lily to my mother. My mother was now sweating bullets and nervously laughing.

"I'm sorry Kate but you know how curious I can be and from what I saw this Keith person is nice to have as a in-law." said Mum.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Everyone else shouted while I had a huge blush on my face. I can't believe she said that, in front of Dad and Crawford of all people!

*Knock Knock* "Hey Kate are you in there? It's me Rhythmi." _'Ahhh! Rhythmi! I can't let her see this!'_

"I got to go now, okay? See ya guys!" I said before switching off the 'Chat Bubble' and hid it from plain sight. Seconds later Rhythmi came in with a smile on her face.

"I see you finished decorating your corner. It's very nice. I love the snowflakes, you must really like anything related to ice. I won't be surprised if you are an Ice type yourself." said Rhythmi. _'If only you knew Rhyth. If only you knew...'_

"Anyway I was wondering if you would like to sneak out?" asked Rhythmi. Okay, this was weird. I only knew her for five hours and I thought that she was a goody-two-shoes. What is she up to?

"Rhythmi, why would you, a person who follows the rules, want to sneak out past curfew?" I asked.

"Hey! I'm not a goody-two-shoes!" shouted Rhythmi.

...

"Okay, maybe a little bit. Just sneak out with me, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!" begged Rhythmi. I let out a sigh and decided to go with her. As we walked out the door, we went to the common area and saw all the students there as well.

"What took you so long? Do you want us to get caught by Kincaid?" asked a very impatient Keith. Rhythmi just put her hands on her hips and glared at the red-haired prodigy.

"Relax, Kincaid is in his basement and the rest of the staff are in bed. Ever heard that 'patience is a virtue'?" said Rhythmi. After that Rhythmi stood on the table and all the students turned towards her.

"Welcome fellow students to come and witness Kate doing the Test of Courage!" said Rhythmi. _'Test of what? What the hell is going on?'_

"I bet that you'll be screaming in fear after the first five minutes because you have that 'easily scared' look on you" said Keith with a smirk on his face.

"Why I ought to-" I said before I was interrupted by Rhythmi.

"For all who'd forgotten what the test of courage is or in Kate's case, doesn't know the tradition of the school, I shall remind you all. The Test of Courage is a test to see how brave Kate is. The rules are simple. Four of the students here had hidden their stylers in four different places. Kate, your job is to find all the stylers and bring them down in front of the door in the basement." said Rhythmi.

_'Sounds simple to me and I can use my powers without people knowing. A win-win situation.'_ I thought.

"I must warn you thou, it's pretty dangerous to go down there by yourself. That's why we have a rule that the person who sits on your right in class will be your partner." said Rhythmi. Everyone turned there heads towards Keith. Keith looked in every direction before sighing in defeat.

"Damn it! Fine, I'll go. Just make sure that you aren't as slow as a certain someone." said Keith as he glared at Rhythmi. _'Great, I can't use my powers now. Better to roll with it and make this as painless as I can.' _I thought as we both walked down stairs.

When we reached the bottom step I could barely see a thing. If there wasn't a full moon tonight everything would be pitch black. I suddenly heard a noise in front of us. Keith and I stilled until we saw... a Bidoof.

**_"Hi ya Kate! How's it__ goin'!"_**said the Bidoof, it was Bailey.

"Bailey, what are you doing up at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked the young pokémon.

**_"I knew you would do that test thingy that the students do every year, so I wanted to help you!"_**said Bailey with a smile on her face.

"I don't care, you should be in bed by now." I said as I walked to her and picked her up.

"Uhh, Kate? Why are you talking to the Bidoof and why did you name her Bailey?" asked Keith. We both froze and turned towards the red-haired boy. _'Oh no. No, no, no, NO! Think of something Kate, think!'_

"Well, you see... I'm a... Pokémon Whisperer! I talk to pokémon and today I found out that this Bidoof's name is Bailey." I said. _'Did I really just say that?!' _I thought as I mentally face-palmed myself.

**_"A Pokémon Whisperer?__ Really?"_**said Bailey with a blank face. I just gave her a little glare before turning to Keith.

"A Pokémon Whisperer?... Well it's better than 'Mewman'. You won't believe the amount of people that claimed they saw a Mewman. Everyone in my family knows that Mewmans. Aren't. Real. Come on let's get going before a 'Mewman' takes all the stylers!" Keith said in a sarcastic tone before laughing as we walked towards Ms April's classroom. Okay, now I have an urge to freeze him and who knows, maybe it would cool down that hot head of his! Who knows, the night is still young, anything can happen.

* * *

*(~{^_^}~)*

**_Keith Pov_**

As the night went on, Kate was collecting the stylers while I watched from the sidelines. The night had went very well for us, too well for a normal rookie. Kate had found the styler in Ms April's classroom after using Bailey to break one create. It usually takes people five tries, three at least, to get the right one. Then in Kincaid's classroom (Kate's face turned green because of the stench of hairspray) instead of the twin Zubats attacking Kate, they were trying to get away from Kate, which was super weird because they always tackle the students at night. Then in the Library the creates 'magically' got destroyed and the room temperature dropped. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out who is Kate Icecia.

We had just reached the staff room and we saw a Pichu with the last styler hanging around it's neck. Kate had started to chase the hyper Pichu along with 'Bailey'. So far nothing weird had happened yet but I'm not letting my guard down.

"Keith, don't just stand there! Help me!" shouted Kate as she chased the Pichu around the room for the hundredth time. I let out a sigh and ran in front of the Pichu, blocking it's path. Kate walked slowly to the Pichu from behind but the Pichu noticed and used it's Thundershock. It didn't touch her but it gave her a fright. She stumbled on her feet before falling backwards.

I felt everything go in slow motion as I ran to catch her. I caught her wrist but I accidentally slipped. I didn't want to have Rhythmi nagging me for getting Kate hurt so I swapped places with Kate and held her waist. I didn't know why but I felt a weird tingle from my right hand going into my head before we hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Keith, are you okay?" asked Kate with a worried tone in her voice.

"Augggh. Yeah, I'm fine. It's no big-" I said before I went silent. I looked at Kate and noticed somethings that I never noticed from a distance. I noticed that she had a faded scar on the right side of her forehead but was covered by her hair. I also noticed that her lips smell like oren and pacha berries but what caught my attention the most was her eyes. I noticed that her icy blue eyes seemed to shine like diamonds but when I looked really close, I could see tiny hints of black specs in her eyes. I saw so many emotions in those eyes; surprised and happy, I vaguely noticed that there was hurt and a broken-hearted look in them. I still found them pretty and I could feel my heart beating faster than normal.

**_"So Bailey, what's with the two love birds over there?" _**Asked a childish voice. _'What the hell?'_

_**"I actually have no idea. Humens are so compla-comple- what that word again?"** _asked the second voice. _'I'm loosing it? Why are there voices in my head?'_

**_"It's 'complicated' and I agree with you. I think that they're boyfriend and girlfriend." _**said the first voice. I turned my head towards the voices and I saw nothing but the Pichu smirking and Kate's friend Bidoof, Bailey, with an awed look on her face.

**_"Ohhhhhhh! That's makes perfect sense! I wonder if they're going to kiss like the people in those movies Janice watch!" _**said Bailey. Wait... BAILEY SPOKE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I crawled like a Krabby into a wall behind me. The others looked at me with weird looks but my brain was going 100 miles a minute. Let's check what is going on so far. 1: Weird things are going on that involves Ice and 2: BAILEY AND A PICHU ARE SPEAKING ENGLISH! WHAT THE HELL?!

"T-T-T-T-T-The pokémon just t-t-t-t-t-TALKED like a human!" I stuttered while pointing at the confused pokémon.

"Keith, what on Earth are you-? Oh no." said Kate before she paled. She lifted the left side of her top until I could see her waist. I saw that on her left side was a white snowflake the size of a clenched fist with a black dot in the middle and there was a pale blue wavy line going around the snowflake until it made a circle. The surprising thing was that it was glowing.

"No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! How can I be so stupid?!" shouted the panicking girl as the two pokémon tried to calm her down.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I shouted. Everyone went quiet and looked at me. I saw that Kate took a deep breath in before walking towards me. When she sat just a metre away, she looked into my eyes full of worry and conflict.

"Keith, what I'm about to tell you is a really big secret so promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not your family, not the teachers, not even Rhythmi and Isaac. Promise me that you won't tell any living thing on this planet." said Kate. I nodded my head and waited to hear what she was going to say. In a few seconds flat, white ears and tails with pale blue streaks on them appeared on Kate. They surprisingly remind me of Mew... WAIT A MINUTE!

"Don't tell me...you're a Mewman?" I said in a state of shock. Kate just nodded her head and looked at me with those blue doe-eyes of hers.

"Yep, I'm an Ice Mewman. Everything that happened so far was because of my powers. The Ice slide, the creates, the Zubats, everything." said Kate in a calm voice. _'Well that explains everything that happened today.'_ I thought.

"It's also why you can suddenly understand Bailey and Pichu. It's because of my birthmark, the symbol to show people that I'm an Ice Mewman." she said as she pointed to the snowflake symbol on her waist. "Whenever a human touches a Mewman's birthmark they gain some of the Mewman's basic abilities such as understanding pokémon, heightened senses and telepathy." she said with a straight face.

"So that means that I can shoot Ice Beams and freeze bad guys?! YES!" I shouted with happiness as I started to happy dance around the room _'With this I can be a superhero! Ranger by day and Iceman by night! I'll be the most awesome person EVER!'_

**_"She said 'basic abilities', not advanced dangerous moves that could send you to__ hospital idiot."_**said Bailey as she sweatdropped along with everyone else in the room. _'There goes my dreams of being Iceman.'_

"Keith, the Pichu just gave me the styler. Lets go before people get weird ideas of us." shouted Kate as she walked out the door. I ran behind her with Bailey beside me but I could faintly hear the Pichu say, **_"Yep, they're going to be a couple someday."_**

I could definately feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Stupid Pichu!

* * *

*(~{^_^}~)*

_**Normal POV**_

"So Keith, I heard from Isaac that you're a strong non-believer in Mewmans. Why is that and how come you didn't say something like, 'I don't believe you for a second!' or 'That is one horrible joke, at least make it believable!' or 'Don't tell me that Rhythmi filled your head with crap!' or something along those lines." said Kate as she, Keith and Bailey walked towards the entrance to the basement with all four stylers. She used her Ice powers to make her hair as spikey and messy as Keith's hair and mimicked his voice when she was quoting him.

"Okay, three things I have to say. 1: I don't talk or act like that, that is a horrible impression of me. 2: My hair does not look like that, it takes many hours to perfect it!" said Keith to Kate while she defrosts her hair to it's original state.

"Yes you do act like that and by 'many hours to perfect it' you forgot to meantion 'of sleep' that should be in the middle. Your third thing?" said Kate.

"3: The reason I said that Mewmans aren't real is because my family are more of a 'seeing is believing' type, my granddad most of all. He only believes in Science and Technology for things in life. Since we never saw a Mewman, we just say they don't exist. Plus with all that happened today, with your mark glowing and I '_somehow' _started to understand pokémon, that's proof enough for me to believe that you're the real deal." said Keith as he used his fingers to quote 'somehow'.

"It's not my fault that you touched my birthmark while you tried to touch me you pervert." said Kate while she glared at Keith.

"Hey! I caught you before you hit the ground! You should thank me." said Keith with a frown on his face.

"But you didn't say anything about not being a pervert. So you just basically admit that you are a pervert." said Kate with a smirk. This caused Keith to blush.

"Shut up!" said the blushing red-head.

**_"Uhh, guys? If you're done arguing, we're here."_**said Bailey before the argument had gotten worse. The students turned around to see that they were in front of the entrance to the dark basement. They all walked down the dark steps quickly so they could leave as soon as possible.

It was very dark in the basement, it was almost pitch black if it weren't for the light under the door. The basement was filled with cobwebs, boxes and old dust-covered junk. They could faintly hear people talking in the room at the end but not even their strong sense of hearing could hear what they were saying. They walked as quietly as they could and being careful not to cause too much noise.

**_"Uhhhh. T-This place gives me the h-hibby-gibbies. Lets be quick putting them s-s-stlyers at the door and get the heck outta here." _**stuttered the sacred baby Bidoof. She felt something licking her head, she let out a little yelp before she jumped on to Kate's head, looking as pale as snow.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" asked Kate before she felt something licking her neck too. She let out a yelp before turning around to see who's behind her, it was Keith. She let out a growl before hitting the poor boy's head, which earned an 'ow!' from the red-head.

"Keith, stop licking us! You're scaring Bailey and you might alert Kincaid!" whisper shouted Kate.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" whisper shouted Keith to the Ice Mewman.

"Well, who else would have done it you perv!" replied Kate. They were too busy arguing that they didn't hear a noise behind them.

**_"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GASTLY!" _**shouted Bailey. The two students turned around and saw a group of four Gastlys looking menacing at them.

**_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little Bidoof, a human and a Mewman in our territory."_**said the leader of the Gastlys. The other Gastlys just repeated the word 'territory' several times before the leader continued.

**_"How about we give them a 'welcoming__ party', huh boys?"_** said the leader before all four of them charged a Shadow ball and released them at the group of three. Before the Shadow Balls hit Kate and Bailey, Keith tackled the two to the ground and making the combined attacks missed their targets.

When Kate gotten up she quickly captured the group of Gastlys with her styler. The Gastlys just looked at Kate before they disappeared into thin air.

"Man, those guys are cowards. Lets put the stylers on the step and get outta here." said Keith as he got up. Kate put the stylers on the step and was about to head for the stairs before she smelled...blood. She turned her head and saw that Keith's right leg was injured from the Shadow Ball attack. She walked back to Keith and kneeled down to look at the bleeding leg.

"You idiot, you got yourself injured." said Kate as she created a cast of ice around the injury to slow down the bleeding. When she got up they both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before the door sharply open... revealing Kincaid.

"WHO'S THERE AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BASEMENT?!" shouted the enraged teacher. Both students frozed at the sight of the teacher in front of them.

"What do we do now?" whispered Kate, frightened by what punishment the teacher would give them.

"There is only one thing we can do in this situation... RUN FOR WHAT EVER LITTLE LIFE YOU HAVE LEFT!" shouted Keith as he dragged Kate by her hand towards the common area with Bailey running behind them.

As the two students and the Bidoof ran towards their respected places, little did they know that a shadowy figure is watching them before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Rhythmi: PULL! *Cast tries to pull IMN out of the corner but failed***

**Kate: AHHHHH! This is useless! We tried everything! New mangas, new stories, EVEN CHOCOLATE AND CUTE THINGS but nothing worked! T_T**

**Isaac: We haven't tried everything.**

**Keith: You have an idea Isaac? Well do it.**

**Isaac: *Ahem* IMN COME HERE, QUICK! KATE AND KEITH ARE GOING TO KISS!**

**Kate and Keith: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! *blush***

**IMN: *Jumps up and has flowery aura around* THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE~!**

**Rhythmi: You could have done that in the beginning? -_-"**

**IMN: Everyone sorry about the late update but I'm haveing to study for some upcoming exams. So updates will be slow as this one but please bare with it, it's only temporary!**

**Rhythmi: We really hoped you like this chapter! ^_^**

**Kate: Who is this mysterious shadowy figure and what's going to happen next? Well there's only one way to find out! XD**

**Cast and IMN: READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! XD**


	4. The Ranger School Ghost

**IMN: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4! XD**

**Keith: Took you long enough! You left me injured in the last chapter!**

**Rhythmi: *Hits Keith* Keith! Be nice! It's not her fault that exams are coming up! She told you she would be busy with her studies so updates will be slow!**

**IMN: *In corner being gloomy* I'M SORRY! I didn't mean for chapter 3 and 4 to take such a long time to update! SCHOOL IS EVIL! T_T**

**Isaac: Keith, look what you done! It took a whole chapter to get her out of that corner last time!**

**Kate: I'll get the cast and a mountain of chocolate. *Walks off to get things***

**Keith: I'll get the mangas and stories. *Walks off***

**Isaac: I'll get the pictures of Kate and Keith moments in the story and from backstage. *Quickly runs off***

**Kate and Keith: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Runs after Isaac***

**Rhythmi: Guess I'm doing the disclaimer this time. *Turns to audience* Hi ya guys sorry about the craziness back here but you know how stupid Keith is all the time-**

**Keith: HEY!**

**Rhythmi: Okay 99% of the time. Anyway Infusion Masters Nightmare doesn't own Pokémon if she did Keith would be 100% stupid! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The ****Ranger****School**** Ghost!**

**_Normal POV_**

"KEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHHHHH! How many times do I have to tell you to not run when you're injured?!" shouted Rhythmi as the small group head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

It was three days since Kate had passed the Test of Courage. Keith got his leg checked by Janice and she said it wasn't as bad as it looked and it would heal soon if Keith didn't move around as much. With three days of bed rest and a little bit of help from Kate's Ice powers, Keith was running down the halls without a care in the world.

"Aw lighten up Rhyth! Look I'm all better, I can't even feel the pain." Keith said as he jumped from one foot to the other to show that he was telling the truth.

"True that your wound is almost better, but I would take Rhythmi's advice if I were you. Your wound might open again." said Isaac.

"Thank you Isaac! Finally a voice of reason and now Keith STOP RUNNING!" shouted Rhythmi to the hyper teen. Keith stopped at the door and muttered 'Witch' while he crossed his arms. That didn't go unnoticed by the operator-to-be.

"Can't we just go in and eat breakfast before all the food is gone?" asked Kate.

When the word 'food' was mentioned, Keith ran faster than a Rapidash towards one of the tables with knife and fork in hand. The others followed at their own pace and sat at the table waiting for Janice to hand them their breakfast, which she cooked in this morning. They heard footsteps heading towards them and they focused intently at their plates to see Janice serve them a plate of... grey stuff?

"What is it?" asked Rhythmi as she poked the grey stuff with her fork before shivering with disgust.

"I think it's called 'gruel' or other wise known as 'prison food'." said Kate as she took a spoon full of 'gruel' before spitting it back onto the plate and drinking a glass of water that was beside her to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth.

"What the hell?! Where's the pancakes drenched in maple syrup?! Where's the delicious crispy bacon?! Where's the orange juice?!" shouted Keith as he looked around the room to see any sign of someone having a 'normal' breakfast but soon found out the there was only gruel on every table.

"How come I didn't get any breakfast?" asked Isaac realising that his plate was empty before he sees someone putting pancakes, toast, eggs and orange juice in front of him. WAIT A MINUTE!

"Isaac, how come you get the delicious food while we're getting prison food?!" shouted Keith while he pointed at the blonde genius.

"Because Isaac pays attention in class and has a clean school record, unlike certain people." said a familiar voice. The small group of four turned towards the source of the voice to see... KINCAID?!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" shouted the surprised red-haired ranger prodigy.

"And why are you wearing a hair net and apron?" asked Kate. It is true that Mr. Kincaid is wearing an apron and hair net (not even that can tame the blonde monster on his head). This is very unusual because he always ate his meals in his classroom, staff room or his basement, which is now banned for all students except himself.

"The school temperature seemed to suddenly drop last night and unfortunately Janice had gotten sick from the cold temperature. The Principal is having a meeting at the Union with the principals from the other Ranger Schools around the world for a few days. Also the fact that Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire can't cook a meal without getting any of us poisoned and Ms. April has her hands full with some of the jobs the Principal left her. I'll be cooking your meals until Janice gets better." said Mr. Kincaid with a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Kincaid, why does Isaac gets a normal breakfast and we get this grey...stuff?" asked Kate.

"I still don't know who went into my basement three nights ago and it may have been any of you. Besides Isaac is a genius and needs all the energy he gets for important studies. We don't want one of our top students to be behind in his studies." said Kincaid with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Kincaid, I'm also one of the top students here and yet you treat me as though I'm as stupid as Keith!" "HEY!" "This is favouritism and it's very unfair for the rest of the students!" shouted Rhythmi as she glared at Kincaid.

"Ms Heart, if you don't want to have detention and your behaviour questioned in your permanent record. Sit. Down. Now." growled Kincaid. This made Rhythmi become silent and she slowly settled back into her seat.

"Anyone else want to say something? No? Then be quiet and eat your breakfast." said Kincaid to the silent group of students before walking out of the room. The students started to chat to each other five minutes after Kincaid left. Our favourite group took one bite of the grey stuff before pushing the 'food' away from them. They all grabbed a little bit of Isaac's breakfast after he offered them to have something from his plate.

"Hmph! Stupid Kincaid with his stupid hair and his stupid personality. I bet that the ghost would take him away because he is _evil__!" _grumbled Keith as he ate a piece of bacon.

"Here we go again. You don't believe in Mewmans but you believe in silly ghost stories? Unbelievable." said Rhythmi as she bit a piece of an apple that Isaac gave her.

"It's true! There were reports around the school of a shadowy figure from people in the school. How would you explain the temperature drop and the shadowy figure?" said Keith.

"It's probably a Bidoof or something in the shadows and the temperature decrease is just a coincidence. It's always this cold at this time of year." said Isaac.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kate as she ate a chocolate chip muffin. The others stared at her in confusion before a look of realisation appeared on their faces.

"Oh, I forgot that you just got here three days ago. It's no surprise that you don't know the legend of the Ranger School Ghost." said Isaac before he took a bite of his pancake.

Keith smirked before grabbing a torch, switching it on and putting the light under his chin, giving him an evil creepy look. _'Where did he get that torch from anyway?' _thought Kate.

"Years and years ago, when the school was still new, there was this woman. She was the caretaker of the school. No-one knew her past or where she came from but she was a very kind woman. Some of the students were mean to her and pulled horrible pranks on her. Then one night, one of them took it too far. It was a cold night, just like last night and the caretaker had gotten sick. Then there was a student who was the meanest of them all. He threw all the food the caretaker bought the day before into the ocean and demanded the woman to go get more food. He then cut a few wires in her car in her car to scare her, but what he didn't realise is that he had cut the brakes. The moon was high and the river was strong because of the rainfall that year. The woman drove her car towards the bridge near the school; she was so sick that she could barely see the road but she always drove too fast. She tried to stop but the brakes were cut and then... she accidentally drove into the river and because her illness she couldn't get out of the car as it submerged in the river. It was hard for her to breathe and seconds later she died." said Keith.

"T-T-T-That's stupid Keith. W-W-W-Who would be scared by that silly story?" stuttered Rhythmi trying to act brave.

"Rhythmi. Can't. Breathe. Lungs. Being. Crushed." said Kate as she was squeezed tightly by the blonde girl.

"That's not all. Several days later after the accident, the same student that sabotaged her car was still mean towards everyone. They hired another caretaker but she had gotten sick because she left her window open the previous night, which was as cold as the night the old caretaker died. The teachers had gotten the students to make their own lunches for the day but the strange thing was that there was already food on the tables. Students thought nothing of it and ate the mysterious food. It was on the fifth time that the food appeared, at dinner time and a girl noticed that the mean student was missing. It's wasn't until the next morning, the sixth time the food was made for them, that a student found him in the kitchen...dead. After that the food stopped coming and nobody knew who or what killed the boy. Everyone knew that it was the ghost of the old caretaker, seeking her revenge. Legend says that on the coldest nights at this time of year and when the caretaker is sick, the ghost returns and serves six meals. She would look for the most heartless and evil person in the school and... EAT THEIR SOUL!" said Keith.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rhythmi, hugging Kate as if her life depended on it.

"HAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face Rhyth! It was priceless! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Keith before he got hit on the head from the embarrassed blonde girl.

"That is one scary story." said Kate.

"True that it is scary but that happened decades ago. There hasn't been another accident since then. The only ghosts that are in the school are the Gastlys in the basement. We must get going, class starts any minute now." said Isaac as he finished his breakfast. The small group threw their rubbish in the bin and walked towards their classrooms. None of them noticed a shadowy figure in the shadows on their way out.

* * *

(~*{^_^}*~)

**_Kate's Pov_**

Later that day it was time for lunch. I was walking towards the cafeteria with the gang.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I really don't want to eat lunch today." said Keith who turned green at the thought of this morning with the 'food' Kincaid gave us. I shivered at the thought of this morning. I could have sworn that the food was his hairspray because it smelled and tasted like that, disgusting. It made the food worse because I'm a Mewman, which means that I have heightened senses than an average human.

"For once I agree with you Keith." said Rhythmi. We arrived at the door and we all braced ourselves for what Kincaid would serve us for lunch. When we opened the door, we were shocked at what we saw.

Instead of the grey stuff we had for breakfast or the stench of hairspray, there were plates of delicious food! There was different food for different students and the food looked like as if it from a five star restaurant! There was no way that Kincaid could have cooked this after this morning.

"Wow! This is amazing! It's like something from a fairy tale!" exclaimed Rhythmi with stars in her eyes.

"I can't believe that Mr. Kincaid did all this. This is spectacular!" exclaimed Isaac with a huge smile on his face.

"What are we standing around here for?! TIME TO EAT! YAHOO!" shouted Keith as he ran towards our table with a mountain of food on it and started to inhale the smell of the food. Isaac and Rhythmi ran towards the table and started eating as well.

When I reached the table I was surprise at what I saw. On my plate there was a plate of pepperoni and oren berry pizza with a glass of ice water and a slice of strawberry and pecha berry shortcake with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream on top. This is my favourite lunch ever since I was a little girl! I haven't told anyone in this school about my favourite lunch, so who did this? I saw a shadowy figure in the corner of the room for a split second before it disappeared. Could this be... the ghost?

"Bway Kwte, bwet ore nuw veraing et?" asked Keith with a mouth full of food.

"Keith, don't talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting!" lectured Rhythmi as she ate a slice of pie and Isaac nodded his head to agree with Rhythmi. Keith pouted at her before swallowing his food and looked at me again.

"Hey Kate, what are you staring at?" asked Keith the second time. I shook my head and gave him a smile.

"It's nothing! Let's eat!" I said and I started to eat my lunch. The others soon started eating again but I couldn't help but think about that shadowy figure.

* * *

(~*{^_^}*~)

_**Keith's Pov**_

"Best. Dinner. Ever!" I shouted before I started eating again. This was the fifth time that the ghost served us food. It was just me and the girls eating dinner because Isaac said he had to work on something. Sweet Registeel this is good food!

"Well Keith, this is the fifth time that the food has appeared and no sign of your silly ghost." said Rhythmi with a smug face trying to be brave.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Rhythmi~. You might be the ghost's next target~." I sang before taking a bite of my hamburger. I saw Rhythmi shaking a bit and her face turned a little bit pale. _'Heh heh. Man, it's great to scare her. She always was a scaredy-cat ever since we were kids.' _I thought while eating.

I looked at Kate and saw that she was a bit spaced out. Ever since the first time the food appeared, Kate had been too spaced out for my liking. I felt worried about her while she was like this. I was about to touch her shoulder and say something to her before the doors burst open to reveal Isaac looking worried. He looked around the room before he saw us.

"GUYS! SOMETHINGS WRONG!" shouted Isaac as he ran towards us. He then bended over and panted like he ran in a marathon. Kate finally snapped out of her trance when Isaac ran over.

"Isaac, breathe. What's wrong?" asked Rhythmi as she tried to calm Isaac. I would have teased them about them going to be a couple by now but I held back because I knew something was wrong.

"*Pant* Mr. Kincaid. *Pant* is *Pant* missing!" said Isaac while he was catching his breathe. That was when the cafeteria went silent and we told Isaac to sit down. A boy who's name was Ponte or as everyone called him 'Marshmallow boy' gave Isaac a glass of water.

"Isaac, what do you mean when you said 'Mr. Kincaid is missing'?" asked Kate as Isaac drank the glass of water like he hadn't drank for days. He took a deep breathe in and we all went silent to hear what happened.

"It started an hour ago. I was working in the... library as usual for a project I'm doing. Mr. Kincaid was supervising me then and then we heard a strange sound. Mr. Kincaid said he would investigate it and be back in five minutes. He never came back after fifteen minutes. I went to look for him everywhere around the school but I couldn't find him. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth! Someone has taken Mr. Kincaid!" said Isaac.

"Wow, that's creepy!" "You don't think it's the ghost do you?!" "No way, the ghost is just a legend!" "The legend said that the meanest person would disappear on the fifth meal! KINCAID IS GOING TO DIE!" "What are we going to do?!" I heard screams and people exclaiming with gasps. When Isaac heard the one about Mr. Kincaid is going to die, he turned pale and shook with fear. I knew that he thought of Mr. Kincaid as a father because he lived with his grandparents and his father ran away.

I climbed up on the table to face the small crowd of students and inhaled a deep breath in. "SHUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" I shouted. Everyone became quiet and turned towards me.

"Mr. Kincaid is probably in his basement working on some weird thing like usual. We'll all go to bed and in the morning, everything will go back to normal with Kincaid having loads of hairspray and shouting 'NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY' as usual. Let's just go to bed and everything will be back to normal!" I said to the crowd but inside I knew that, that's not true. Everyone walked out the door towards their rooms to go to bed.

I also walked towards the door but before I went out I saw Kate looking towards the kitchen. _'Must be a Mewman thing.' _was what I thought before going to bed.

* * *

(~*{^_^}*~)

**_Still Keith's Pov_**

I was peacefully sleeping in my bed. I was wearing a black wife beater and dark blue boxers. I knew that I messed up the covers and was snoring but I didn't care. I was having a dreamless sleep until I heard a voice.

"Keith."

I thought nothing of it, so I ignored it and continued sleeping.

"Keith!"

There it was again. I tried to turn to my side but I realised I couldn't.

"Keith, wake up!"

I somehow knew that the voice wouldn't stop until I woke up. So I slowly started to open my eyes and then I was surprised at what I saw.

There was Kate with her white ears and tail with pale blue streaks, wearing an outfit that was the same colours as her tail and ears with bits of black. She had her hair down and had a white streak of hair over her right eye but that wasn't the surprising part. She was on top of me with her legs on either side of my hips! I felt my face heat up and was about to scream but Kate covered my mouth with her left hand. She used her right hand to press a finger to her lips before pointing at Isaac, who was asleep in his bed.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper shouted when she had taken her hand off of my mouth.

"Waking you up you idiot! Rhythmi was right, you are a Snorlax when you're asleep. Did you know that you move way too much when you're asleep." whispered Kate. _'I'm so going to kill Rhythmi.' _I thought.

"Why?" I whispered. I saw her look over towards Isaac to see if he was still asleep before turning to me.

"This isn't the work of a ghost." she whispered. _'Huh?'_ I thought as I gave her a confused face. She rolled her eyes before looking at me again.

"Listen, I had a friend who was a Ghost type Mewman. She told me all about ghosts and their behaviour. I know that ghosts can't interfere with the weather or they can't touch anything much less cook or kill someone! This isn't a real ghost, something is up! I noticed that the shadowy figure that everyone keeps talking about can disappear like a ghost but it's not really a ghost!" whispered Kate.

"So you think it's a Ghost type pokémon? That doesn't make any sense! Why would a Ghost type pokémon want to kill Kincaid?" I whispered.

"That's the thing, Ghost types don't attack until they feel like someone is trespassing into their territory or if they feel threatened. Just like that time in the basement with the Gastlys. Kincaid must have put his nose somewhere it didn't belong and the pokémon must be hiding him somewhere!" whispered Kate.

"Okay, that makes sense but where do you think the pokémon hid Kincaid?" I whispered as I sat up.

"The place where the food is made and the one of the two places that is off-limits to everyone except the staff." whispered Kate with a smirk on her lips.

"The kitchen!" we both whisper shouted. We both heard a groan from the other side of the room. I saw Isaac moving around before sitting up to rub his eyes. Kate let out a little noise that sounds like 'Mew!' (I got to admit, I strangely found that cute) before a soft white light enveloped her body. When the light faded she was in a green tank top and shorts with black stripes and no tail or ears in sight.

Luckily Isaac didn't notice the light or Kate with her ears and tail. When he finished rubbing his eyes he looked at us with shock before raising his eyebrow which he did when he was confused about something.

"Am I interrupting something between you two love birds?" asked Isaac before I realised that Kate was sitting on me and I was _very_close to her face. Kate and I looked at each other with red faces before turning to Isaac shouting "No! It's not like that!" at the same time.

"N-Never mind about that! Come on Keith, we have to go to and save Kincaid!" said Kate as she held my hand and walked towards the door. I grabbed my styler, since we'll be dealing with a wild pokémon.

"Wait, you know where Mr. Kincaid is? Let me come with you. You can't disable the alarm without my help, I know the password off by heart!" said Isaac putting on his slippers and navy gown over his light blue and orange cheque pyjamas.

"Isaac, it's too dangerous! Who knows what could happen." I said trying to reason with the blonde genius.

"Says the guy who jumped off a fifty foot cliff without thinking." said Isaac with a blank expression. _'Heh heh heh. I forgot about that little incident!' _I thought nervously.

Knowing that Isaac is determined to save Kincaid we let him join us. When we opened the door we were surprised to find Rhythmi in a pink night dress with green polka dots on it, holding a torch and Bailey by her side.

"Rhythmi, what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I had a feeling that you guys would go and save Kincaid so I decided to tag along. Also this Bidoof really wanted to come along. Don't you guys even think about telling me that 'it's too dangerous for me'. I'm not the idiot who jumped off a cliff." said Rhythmi with a frown on her face.

"Can't you guys let it go? It was one time and it was to save this Bidoof!" I said while pointing to Bailey.

"Guys, we can argue later. Right now we have to save Kincaid before anything else happens." said Kate as she walked towards the stairs. The rest of us silently followed her down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

* * *

(~*{^_^}*~)

**_Kate's Pov_**

After Isaac disabled the alarm to alert any teachers that we were up past curfew, we all arrived at the cafeteria which had a door that leads to the kitchen. We notice that the door was locked and we needed a key to open it. _'If Isaac and Rhythmi weren't looking at me, I could use my powers to unlock the door.' _I thought while looking at the lock which Rhythmi and Isaac were inspecting as well as me. I looked towards Keith and Bailey to see that were looking at the lock as well.

That's it! I knew what to do. I took a deep breath in and focused my mind on Keith and Bailey with my powers.

_'Keith, Bailey! Can you hear me?' _I said via telepathy. I knew they could hear me when Keith looked surprised and screamed. Isaac and Rhythmi looked up from the lock and to see what Keith was screaming about. They just rolled their eyes believing that Keith was acting stupid again and turned back towards the lock.

_'You idiot, do you want everyone in Almia to hear you?' _I said though the link while giving Keith a glare.

_'Kate, is that you? What are you doing in my head?' _asked Keith though the link.

_'It's a Mewman ability. When you touched my birthmark, you gained the ability of telepathy. Now you can communicate with me, anyone with Pokémon DNA or anyone who touched a Mewman's birthmark via thought. Listen to me, I want you and Bailey to create a distraction so Isaac and Rhythmi won't see me using my powers.' _I thought.

_'Okay, okay. I'll do it but why can't you just tell them you're a Mewman anyway?' _asked Keith through the link. That brought back some memories that I don't want to remember. I shook my head to get rid of the memories and gave Keith a glare. I saw Keith looked a bit frightened before he kneeled down to Bailey and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head before she groaned and collapsed onto the floor.

"Guys, hurry! Something's wrong with this Bidoof!" said Keith while he looked worried. The others ran to Bailey to see what was wrong with her, not knowing that she was acting. **_"Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh~! I'm dying!"_** wailed Bailey.

_'Nice acting Keith and Bailey.' _I thought as I walked towards the lock. I kneeled down and used Frost Breath to create a key for the lock. I put the key in and turned it, unlocking the door.

"Hey, the doors unlocked. Let's go in." I said. Bailey instantly 'gotten better' and walked towards me along with Keith like nothing happened at all. Isaac and Rhythmi were confused for a second before walking towards us and into the kitchen.

We were surprised about what we saw in front of us. The kitchen looked normal but everything was covered in ice and snow. We then saw Kincaid lying in a corner of the kitchen. I could sense that he was alive but he was unconscious.

"Mr. Kincaid! Are you okay?" shouted Isaac as he ran towards the sleeping teacher without slipping on the ice. I felt the air grew colder when we walked towards Kincaid. Something wasn't right.

**_"Aimo aimo neederu ruushe, noina miria enderu purodea"_**I heard a voice singing and it echoed around the room. This is Sing! _'Shit!'_

**_"Fotomi"_**I quickly made ear muffs out of ice to cancel out the sound. I also made a second pair before the others fell asleep.

_**"Koko wa attaka na umi da yo"**_After I made the ear muffs, I quickly put them on Keith before he fell asleep. He gave me a confused look but then he saw the effects of Sing on the others.

**_"Ruurei rureia, sora o mau hibari wa namida"_**I saw that Rhythmi fell asleep and fell into Isaac's arms. "Rhythmi what's...wrong?" asked Isaac barely staying awake.

**_"Ruurei rureia_**_**, omae wa yasashi midori no ko"**_It was then Isaac collapsed onto the floor, fast asleep with Rhythmi in his arms.

**_"Aimo aimo neederu ruushe, noina miria enderu purodea_**_**" **_I saw Bailey sway back and forth looking very sleepy. **_"Pretty... song."_**said Bailey before she fell asleep by Sing.

**_"Fotomi,_** _**koko wa attaka na umi da yo" **_I transformed into my Mewman form and soon took an ice cube out of my pocket. The ice cube soon turned into a pale blue gun with a white snowflake on the side which is outlined by a black line. When the pokémon finished using Sing, Keith had his styler in hand and I had my gun. We were both back-to-back, waiting for the pokémon to make it's move. I saw a Shadow Ball coming at us and I tackled Keith to the ground to avoid the attack. Our sound cancelling ear muffs I made fell off on impact of the tackle.

When we both gotten up, we side stepped from each other to dodge Blizzard. I saw a little gleam in the shadows and I knew it was the pokémon. I quickly shot at where the gleam came from but the pokémon was too fast for me to hit. I turned my gun into a scythe and used it to summon multiple shards of ice. With a swing of my scythe I used the move Ice Shard to trap the pokémon. I was shocked to see that the Ice Shard had stopped in mid-air and returned to me full blast with it's Psychic. Keith tackled me to the ground to dodge the Ice Shard plus Psychic attack but not before one of the shards hit his wound on his leg, reopening the wound. He let out a hiss of pain when his leg was hit again.

"Keith, are you okay?!" I said with worry and guilt because he got injured again.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to see that you're okay." said Keith as he smiled, trying to make me believe that he's okay as he gotten up from the ground.

"That pokémon is too fast and has some strong moves. Thanks to that Blizzard attack my styler froze." said Keith as he showed me his styler which was covered in ice along with his hand. "If only we have a pokémon and use Poké Assist, we can capture the pokémon in no time. But even if we did have a pokémon my school styler isn't functional in cold temperatures. If only we can use Poké Assist and then the styler would be immune to this temperature." said Keith.

That was when I had this crazy idea that could help us. I went behind Keith, placed my hands on his shoulders and focused on Keith's styler. I could feel my powers flowing out of me into Keith and into his styler. A bright light shone beneath us, which was my birthmark except it was large enough to fit both our bodies into the glowing mark on the ground.

"Kate, what are you doing?!" asked Keith with a look of panic on his face. Something told me to get Keith to capture the pokémon. I felt that I was one with Keith and that we can do anything at that moment.

"Keith, capture the pokémon." I said.

"But the styler is in ice and I can't-" "Do it Keith, trust me."

I saw Keith with a determined look on his face before lifting his frozen hand, getting ready for the capture. We both closed our eyes and took a deep breath in before opening our eyes again with a fire in them.

"CAPTURE ON!" We both shouted at the same time. The ice on his styler broke and the disc went flying. The disc turned pure white with ice spikes around the edges and I saw my birthmark on top of the disc. The pokémon used Blizzard again to stop the disc but it had gotten more powerful by absorbing the attack. The disc circled the pokémon multiple times before the pokémon was covered in a light for a few seconds. The pokémon collasped to the ground and I noticed a black smoke coming out of the pokémon before disappearing into the air.

We both felt exhausted so we fell to our knees and I was back in my pyjamas again. We were both panting from the capture and the energy we used up. I still had enough energy left to cover Keith's injured leg in ice once again.

"That was pretty intense. Do all Mewmans do that with rangers?" panted Keith.

"I have no idea. It was a first time I did it and I never knew or heard of anything like this before. I was just following my instincts." I said.

_**"Ugggghhh. What the hell happened?" **_I heard a voice. Keith and I looked towards the source of the voice to see that the pokémon was a Froslass. This Froslass had a lighter colour compared to other Froslass' and she had freckles covering her nose and cheeks. I was surprised when I saw this Froslass.

"F-Fro, is that really you?"

* * *

**IMN: CHAPTER 4 IS FINISHED! YAAAAAAAY! XD**

**Keith: YOU LEFT ME INJURIED AGAIN! WHAT TYPE OF AUTHOR ARE YOU?!**

**IMN: *Glares at Keith* The type that can make your worst nightmare a reality if you don't shut up.**

**Cast: *Glup***

**Kate: You can be one scary girl when you want to be. 0_0"**

**IMN: Yep~! La la la! To anyone who wants to know what song I used for this chapter, it's 'Aimo' by Ranka Lee from the anime 'Macross Frontier'. La la la~! XD**

**Isaac: How can she be a super scary person and a person with a four-year-old mind at the same time? o_O"**

**Rhythmi: The less we know the better.**

**IMN: Everyone thanks for reading Chapter 4 and I'll try to update as soon as I can with my exams coming up!**

**Cast and IMN: READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**


	5. Introducing Fro!

**IMN: Hey guys, sorry about the late update because of exams but NOW IT'S SUMMER! FRESH AIR! NO EXAMS! NO SCHOOL! FREEDOM! *Skipping around the set with tears of joy running down her face***

**Rhythmi: I knew she loves summer but not to this extent. o_o"**

**Keith: Who cares?! FREEDOM! YAHOO! *Jumping up and down with excitement***

**Isaac: You do realise that she would have lots of free time on the story and we would have to work, right?**

**Keith: *Freezes for a few seconds before going to the sad corner***

**Kate: Keith its not that bad! Its surprisingly fun to be in the story with IMN as the author!**

**IMN: HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! DID YOU THINK I'M-**

**Keith: *Ignores IMN* You weren't injured in every chapter! T_T**

**IMN: HEY! ARE YOU LIS-**

**Rhythmi: *Ignores IMN* Come on Keith! True she's childish, scary, evil, a chocoholic and has a mind of a four-year old... okay, I see your problem.**

**IMN: *On knees crying while a spotlight shone on her* I can't believe that I, the author, is being ignored by my own cast and they're insulting me in front of my face! WHAT TYPE OF CRUEL TWISTED FATE WOULD DO THIS TO ME AT THE START OF SUMMER?! TT_TT**

**Bailey: *Pats IMN's head to comfort her* There, there, it's okay. I still like you and I'm still here. How about I do the disclaimer for you?**

**IMN: *Nods head* TT_TT**

**Bailey: *Turns to audience* Infusions Masters Nightmare does not own Pokémon. If she did the cast would be nicer to her and the couple she likes would be together by now. Now, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Introducing Fro!**

_**Keith's Pov**_

"F-Fro, is that you?" said Kate with a shocked expression on her face.

The Froslass, who is apparently called Fro, is paler than the other Froslasses I had seen while going with my parents on their missions or from the browser on the Union computer. When I looked at the Froslass I also noticed that she had freckles covering her nose and cheeks. Very unusual for a normal Froslass.

_**"Hi ya Kate." **_said the Fro with a shy smile on her face. Everything was quiet for a few seconds before both Ice types screamed like girls meeting a famous boy band and ran to hug each other. The worse part was that Kate was right next to me when she screamed in my ear! _'Damn, that hurts! Now I know how Kate feels!' _I thought while rubbing my sore ear.

"Fro, what are you doing in Almia? I thought you were back in Fiore with the family!" exclaimed Kate as she and Fro were jumping up and down in happiness. I sort of expected something like that from Rhythmi but KATE?!

_**"I knew you were going to be bored without yours truly so I followed you to Almia! I was surprised you didn't noticed me Miss Super-Ultra-Hearing-Master. Don't tell me you're losing your touch." **_said Fro with an evil smirk on her face.

"Shut up Fro!" shouted Kate with a blush on her face. Then Fro looked over Kate's shoulder to see me. I saw that there was a evil glint in her eye before she turned back to Kate. This can't be good.

_**"Hey Kate, who's the boy behind you? Don't tell me that's your boyfriend!"** _said Fro with a innocent smile on her face.

* * *

**_Normal Pov Meanwhile in Fiore_**

A certain Mewmen family was sleeping peacefully without trouble. Everyone was asleep until the father woke up with his skin going pale and had a frightened look on his face.

"KATE HAS A BOYFRIEND WITHOUT TELLING ME?! WHY KATE, WHY?! I'M COMING BABY!" wailed the father while he jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom door. He was stopped by the mother using Physic on the father. The woman had an enraged look on her face from being woken up so rudely by her husband.

"ALBERT! SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" shouted the angry Physic Mewman.

"BUT SOPHIA, KATE MIGHT BE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF THIS BOY! AS HER FATHER I MUST PROTECT MY BABY! DON'T WORRY KATE, DADDY'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!" said Albert as he tried to escape his wife's Physic.

"ALLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT! " shouted Sophia with rage. Somewhere else in the house was a little girl of eight known as Remi and her Kirlia known as Grace sighed at the adults antics in the middle of the night.

"Here we go again." sighed the tired eight year old.

_**"Something tells me that Fro is behind this ordeal. She knows how over protective Albert is about Kate getting a boyfriend. He can even sense when Kate and boyfriend are put in the same sentence! He's not even a Physic type Mewman."** _sighed Grace while rubbing her temples because she feels a headache coming along.

"Grace-chan, you don't have to be Physic type to know that Fro-chan is behind this mess." yawned Remi. Both of them lay face first in their beds, trying to sleep but they knew they wouldn't get any sleep because of Albert's cries and Sophia's shouting. Not even Zero the Abomasnow and Lily the Gardevoir can stop them when their like this. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_**BACK TO ALMIA! Keith's Pov**_

When Fro said that I may or may not have blushed a hundred shades of red. I didn't see Kate's face but I saw her tense for a second and her Mewman ears and tail popped up out of no where. Also Fro was tried to hold back her laughter with her hands but it came out as a snicker. _'Why are her ears and tail out anyway?' _I thought.

"FROST MARIA OLIVIA ICECIA, YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" shouted Kate after her shoulders stopped being tense and her ears and tail disappeared. I saw Fro stop her snickering and gave Kate a glare.

_**"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT KATE OR SHOULD I SAY KATHERINE VATANA DARKARUS ALPHANO ICECIA?!" **_shouted Fro while pointing at Kate. Kate was about to say something but we heard a groan behind us. We turned around and saw Isaac, Rhythmi, Bailey and Kincaid waking up. I quickly took a picture of Rhythmi and Isaac's little 'cuddle-time' on my styler before they fully woke up. _'Heh heh heh. Perfect blackmail material. Thank you Gramps for installing the camera in my styler.' _I thought while switching off the camera function and it became a normal styler again. What? You would do the same if your grandfather is the Chief of Technology and have a little revenge on someone who called you a Snorlax when you sleep.

"Hmmmmmm. What the heck happened?" asked Rhythmi in a sleepy voice. When both Isaac and Rhythmi were full awake their eyes went wide with shock. Who wouldn't be shocked if you woke up in the arms of your best friend/obvious crush? The two stared at each other for a few seconds before they jumped away from each other like they had just gotten burned. I swear you have to be BLIND not to see that both their faces had turned fifty shades of red.

_**"YAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNN! That was a nice nap. What did I miss?" **_said Bailey while she's rubbing her left eye with her paw.

Kincaid (sadly) woke up with a sour mood judging by the fact that he was holding his head in pain and he was looking at me with the 'I'm-soooooooo-going-to-give-you-hell-Adams!' face. Yeah that's right, Kincaid got a look for me. No surprise cause he HATES ME!

"Keeeeeiiiiiiiiitttttthhhh! You're behind this mess aren't you?!" shouted Kincaid. _'Why am I blamed?! I didn't do this! I saved his life and he BLAMES ME?!' _I thought while Kate was standing next to me with Fro behind her.

"And another thing Adams! How dare you enter the kitchen at this time of night! You better have a good-!" shouted Kincaid before he looked at Kate or more importantly Fro. His faced had turned ghostly white and he was shivering and I don't think it's because of the kitchen which had turned into a huge freezer by the way. Fro giggled nervously and did a small wave before I heard Mr Kincaid, the teacher from hell and who has toxic fumes coming out of his head, scream like a little girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THAT DEMON POKÉMON! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" screamed Kincaid with tears running down his eyes. That was when the teachers came running in with a worried look on their faces. Poor Mr Kaplan didn't expect to have Kincaid screaming like a little terrified girl and he had to carry the shaking blonde teacher in his arms like a bride. _'Poor, poor, poor Mr Kaplan.' _I thought while saying a silent prayer that he would not have nightmares for months.

"Mr Kincaid, what is going on here?! Why is the kitchen frozen and why are you crying?!" shouted Miss April with an angry look on her face. The woman loves her beauty sleep.

"T-That t-t-thing attacked me, froze the kitchen and kept me here as a hostage!" wailed Kincaid as he pointed at Fro. Everyone was looking at Fro with a shocked look because it's very unusual to find a Froslass in this part of Almia, much less the school.

"Why is a wild Froslass in the School?" asked Rhythmi with a confused look on her face.

"Actually the Froslass isn't wild, she's my pokémon. Her name's Fro. She followed me from Fiore and I didn't know until now. She just wants to stay by my side for the year and I want her to stay as well." said Kate with a brave look on her face but I could tell she's nervous because of the look in her eyes.

The others were shocked to see Kate admitting that Fro was hers and for Kate to ask that sort of question. Miss Claire and Mr Kaplan looked at Miss April with a sad look on their face as if to say 'You should tell her but be gentle'. I know what she will say and I didn't want to see Kate's face so I looked away. I heard Miss April take a deep breath in and exhaled, a tell tale sign that she has bad news. _'Here it comes.'_ I thought.

"Kate, there's no easier way to say this but... Fro has to leave Almia. I'm sorry Kate." said Miss April. I took a peek at Kate's face and I was hurt to see the heart broken look on her face. Before she said anything, Kincaid finally stood by himself and looked at Kate with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Miss Icecia but the rules state that no partner pokémon are allowed for students until after graduation. I'm afraid the little devil will have to leave." said Kincaid with mock sympathy. _'Damn him, at least be nice for once in your miserable life.' _ I thought.

"Her name is Fro and can I at least spend a day with her? She's been with me for years ever since she was a Snorunt and we've never been away from each other for long before now. Please, just for one day Miss April and then Fro can go back to Fiore." begged Kate, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Fro showed the same expression as Kate, trying to beg Miss April to say yes. Kincaid held his smirk, believing that she would say no. I silently prayed she would say yes, for Kate's sake.

"*Sigh* One day. That's it, no more. The next boat from Puel Town to Fall City, Fiore isn't until 4 pm but she'll have to leave to catch the boat at 3:30pm. Until then Fro can stay in the school. Now get to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow." said Miss April with a smile. I could tell that Kate and Fro were happy to hear the news by the smiles on their faces. We quickly went to bed before Miss April got mad because of the curfew and maybe changed her mind about Fro. We passed by the shocked Kincaid and I may or may not had put a piece of ice in his pocket. I could hear Kincaid shouting 'COLD, COLD, COLD! WHO PUT ICE IN MY TROUSERS?!' as I tried to walk with my injured leg to my shared dorm with Isaac. Janice was still sick and she needed all the rest she could get.

I lay down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Kate's heart broken expression regarding the news. I didn't want to see that look on her face. She maybe happy now but I know that she'll miss Fro very much. I could tell she had a deep connection with the pale Froslass and as a future Top Ranger it's my duty to help and protect people and the connection with their pokémon. My last thought was Kate's smile before sleep took over me.

* * *

_**Kate's Pov**_

"Guys I'm proud to introduce my pokémon slash best friend ever since I was four, Fro!" I said to the others with a smile on my face. Who wouldn't smile when you have your old and new friends with you. It was 9:30 am, six hours until Fro leaves and I'm going to make the most of it. We were all sitting at the Pledge Stone (including Keith who had his injured leg bandaged, again and it surprisingly wasn't as bad as we thought) getting to know Fro better.

"Fro these are my friends. Rhythmi Heart, Isaac Jones, Bailey and you already met Keith Adams." I said while pointing to each one of my friends when I said their names.

"It's amazing that Fro is pale and has freckles on her face. This is very unique to a normal Froslass. How did you two meet?" said Isaac. I would tell him the story about how I met Fro but the problem is that two thirds of the story involves me using my Mewman powers and telling Mewmen secrets!

"It's a long story and I really don't want to waste the day telling storys with our time so limited. I'll tell you sometime later. I promise." I said hoping that he'll buy it.

"Well anyway it's very nice to meet you Fro!" said Rhythmi with a smile on her face.

_**"Ha Ha! It's nice to meet-. WAAAAH!"** _said Fro as she floats towards Rhythmi before she trips and lands on her face.

_'New Region and Fro is still the same old Oddball.' _I thought while looking at the clumsy pokemon. Only Fro is capable of tripping over nothing and the fact that she doesn't have ANY feet makes her a bigger Oddball. I saw the others sweat drop at the fall and had a confused look on their faces.

"I thought Froslasses are mature, graceful and quiet type of pokémon." said Keith.

"Yeah about that, Fro is unique in looks and personality. She's more of the childish, clumsy and loud type of pokémon. She's sort of an Oddball when it comes to normal Froslasses but she's sort of loveable when you get to know her. Believe it or not but she was like this ever since she was a Snorunt!" I said while scratching my head.

**_"HEY! What do you mean 'sort of loveable'?! I am loveable you big meanie!" _**Fro shouted while waving her arms around like a child on a temper tantrum before landing on her face again. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Arceus I did miss her!

_**"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Fro!" **_said Bailey to Fro.

_**"Awwwwwww! You don't have to call me 'Miss Fro'. Just Fro would do nicely and you are so adorable!" **_said the blushing Froslass before hugging Bailey.

"Hey guys do you want to go for a swim? It's surprisingly warm today and the sun is shining! What do you think guys?" said Rhythmi. The others nodded their heads except Keith.

"Sorry guys, I can't swim since I got my leg injured again. You can go ahead, I don't feel like swimming anyway." said Keith with a goofy smile on his face but I could tell he was a little upset. The others went inside to get their swim stuff while Keith and I stayed sitting on the Pledge Stone looking over the ocean view.

"Why are you here Kate? You can go swimming with the others, it's okay." said Keith trying to convince me to go have fun but I didn't let him.

"Nah. I don't feel like swimming today and besides I know that you'll be a little bit lonely if I left with the others. It's a Mewman thing but mostly because I want to hang out with friend slash saviour." I said to him. I could see in his eyes that he was shocked but mostly happy about me staying with him. I could feel my heart speeding up again.

"A-Anyway, I wanted to tell you a little bit more about Fro. You see she's my Element Pokémon." I said while trying my best to not stutter.

"El-e-what Pokémon?" asked Keith with a confused look on his face. I tried not to laugh at his cute expression-WAIT! _'Did I say that his confused face was CUTE?!' _I thought. I quickly got the thought out of my head before trying to look normal.

"*Ahem!* You see an Element Pokémon are pokémon that helps Mewmans with certain things such as battles, changing the weather and such. They're sort of a Mewman's helpers. We can even fuse with them to become more powerful in battles. The problem is that we can't be too far from them for too long or else we might get sick. I was waiting until Visiting Day to see Fro so that won't happen." I said to Keith.

"Oooh. That's why you tried to get Miss April to get Fro to stay. So you wouldn't get sick if she was delayed in coming to and from Almia?" said Keith with an understanding expression on his face.

"That, the fact that she's my best friend and my other half. You see an Element Pokémon and a Mewman are one and the same. They are like a pokémon form of ourselves. They are our true companions. They help us, care for us and loves us as much as we love them. Some Mewmans have two or more Element Pokémon while very few have Legendary Pokémon as their Element Pokémon." I said to Keith.

"Woooooaaah! That sounds cool! Can you tell me more?" Keith asked with an awed look on his face, like a child at Christmas.

"Ha ha. Well there's six types of people in a Mewmen society. There's a Norm, a Two-T, a Legend, a Titian, an Ultimate and a Bleak." I said while holding up six fingers.

"What are they anyway?" asked Keith.

"Well a Norm is another way for saying an average type of Mewman. A Two-T are special Mewmans that have two types instead of one but they had to be compatible with their Element Pokémon like for example if your a Flying/Normal type Mewman, you have to have a Staraptor or other pokémon with those two types. A Legend is a person with a Legendary pokémon as their Element pokémon. A Titian is a powerful person who represents the Mewmen of a certain element, for example since I'm an Ice type I could represent all the Ice type Mewmens in the world if I was the strongest. An Ultimate is a person who can control all the elements in the world, it's usually a person of the Royal Family and yes we still have a King and Queen of the Mewmans." I said and I knew that Keith would ask if we still have a King and Queen when I said 'Royal Family'.

"Okay then. If that's the case what's a Bleak?" asked Keith after he got over the little shock about me knowing what question he would ask.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit upset at the word 'Bleak' because of some bad memories in the past with my missing twin brother, Luke.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Keith said with a concerned tone of voice. I took a deep breath in and out to calm myself before looking at Keith again.

"You see, a Bleak is Mewlatin, our language, for 'The Unblessed Ones'. The Bleaks are people from Mewmen families who don't have Mewman powers. It happens in some families and they can still have heightened senses and understand pokémon but not the whole Mewman package. While a Mewman receives their powers at birth, there's a one in twenty chance that a Bleak can be a full Mewman later on in their life. They usually receive their powers before they turn eighteen. They're considered outcasts in our society to half of the Mewmans because they remind us of humans and the pain they had caused us in the past." I said while trying to keep a straight face but I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"What do you mean when you said-?" asked Keith before he was interrupted by Fro shouting **_"We're baaaaaaaaaaaack~! Did you miss__ me?"_**. We turned to see Rhythmi, Isaac, Bailey and Fro coming down the stairs with other students dressed up for a swim in the ocean.

I can't be sad now! I have to think positive and enjoy my last day with Fro. BRING ON THE FUN!

* * *

_**Later that day Keith's Pov**_

It was 3:20 pm, ten minutes until Fro has to leave to catch the boat to Fall City at 4 pm. We spend the whole day playing with Fro and hanging out because it was a Free day with the staff preparing everything before Principal Lamount comes back from the meeting with other Ranger School Principals from around the world at the Ranger Union.

I was sitting on my bed in my dorm resting my leg while the others are having a race outside. I hate having my leg injured, it's such a pain, literally! I looked outside and saw that Kate was laughing because Fro was chasing her. She must have teased Fro again. I couldn't help but smile at the scene with Kate acting so happy and carefree. I was then glad that I injured my leg if it meant that Kate can have fun with her Element Pokémon on her last day.

_'Too bad that it's Fro's last day here. Stupid rule about not having a partner pokémon in the school.' _I thought angrily. That's when it hit me. The school states that no students should have partner pokémon until after graduation. They didn't say anything about having a normal pokémon in the school (not that Fro is actually normal)!

I opened my bedside drawer and grabbed my secret phone that I hid under my ranger school stuff (Can't have another detention with Kincaid because of a little phone). I quickly looked for the correct number I'm looking for and dialled the number. It rang three times before I heard the familiar voice of Prof. Hastings, my Grandfather.

"Why hello Keith! I didn't expect to have a call from you. How is Ranger School treating you?" said Prof. Hastings with his voice sounding happy by hearing one of his grandchildren.

"Hey Gramps! Listen I have a question to ask." I said trying to get to the point.

"Okay but quickly, I'm need in the lab." Hastings said. _'Same old Gramps. Always in a rush.' _I thought before getting back on to the topic at hand

"There's this girl called Kate and she has a Froslass that is going back to Fiore but she doesn't want her to go. The question is are students allowed to have normal pokémon in the school?" I said while silently praying for a good answer.

"Well if it was a partner pokémon the school rules clearly said no to that. If it was a normal pokémon, I say it is allowed because the school rules doesn't say anything against it. So I believe if that's the case, Kate can keep her Froslass in the school." said Hastings and I swear I could feel the smile on his face. I couldn't stop smiling at the news, I had to tell Kate.

"Thanks Gramps, I owe you big time! Talk to you later, bye!" I said. Before I pressed the call end button, I heard Gramps said, "Good luck helping your girlfriend!". I couldn't help but blush at the comment he made. _'Why does everyone think that Kate is my girlfriend?! She's just a friend!' _I thought but quickly shook it off before running as fast as I could with my leg to tell Kate the news. I knew that Fro had to leave at 3:30 for Puel Town because of the distance and I only have five minutes left before Fro leaves. I hope I make it in time.

* * *

_**Ranger School Gates, Kate's Pov**_

This was it, this was the moment I dreaded for the whole day. When Fro leaves for Fiore. There was Mr Kaplan and Miss Claire at the gate to guide Fro to the port. Miss April and Kincaid, a.k.a He-Stink, were there to make sure we go back to the school just in case I was too stubborn to move. Isaac, Bailey and Rhythmi were there to say bye to Fro and I was hugging Fro like my life depended on it.

"I'll miss you Fro. Try not to give dad a heart-attack about the fact that I'm friends with boys here." I said trying to make the atmosphere happy but I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't handle having another one of my family members leave because of me again.

**_"Ha ha. No promises on that one Kate. You know how funny it is to see your dad freak out with the thought of you with a boy. Take care and have fun Kate. Don't forget to call or write to me okay."_ **said Fro into my left shoulder. I could feel the tears dripping from her face onto my shoulder but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry to break up this little moment but the boat will leave soon and we don't want to miss it!" said Kincaid with a smile on his face. Arceus I hate him. I let go of Fro and she floated towards the gate. Before she went out of the school grounds we all heard someone yelling, "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!". We turned our heads to the top of the staircase to see Keith running down the steps.

"Keith, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be running with that leg!" Rhythmi said as I ran to him and got him to sit on the ground to rest his leg.

"Don't worry, I could barely feel it!" Keith said with a smile but I could tell he was in pain because of the run. _'Why would he come here if he is in so much pain?' _I thought while Keith turned to me with a big smile on his face while he stood up from the ground.

"Good news! I talked to Gramps and he said Fro can stay!" Keith said. I looked at Keith in shock but then I felt a huge smile on my face when I processed the information.

"No, no, no! That's a lie! Everyone knows that students having a pokémon in the school is against the rule!" shouted Kincaid with an angry look on his face.

"Actually, the rules states that no partner pokémon are allowed in the school. It didn't say anything about not having a normal pokémon in the school." said a voice. We turned to the school gates and we saw Principal Lamount walking towards us.

"Principal Lamount, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming back from the meeting tomorrow morning." said Isaac with a surprised look on his face.

"I was. On my way to my room to pack my things I had a talk with Prof. Hastings. He told me the situation here and about Kate's case thanks to Keith. I also heard a rather interesting fact for this particular problem. Mr Kincaid, you said that Fro attacked you first, yes?" said Principal Lamount. We turned our heads to Kincaid and he had a poker face on but I could tell that he was frightened because of my powers.

"Y-Yes, she used her Shadow Ball to weaken me and used the move Sing to knock me unconscious. Why would you ask me this?" he said.

"You see, I secretly installed a security camera in the kitchen over two years ago. When I looked over the tape thanks to Prof. Hastings making an app that makes the camera connect with my phone. I saw that Fro was innocently cooking food for the students for a while but she tripped over something. The kitchen wasn't frozen at the time. A few minutes later, Kincaid came in, saw Fro and gave her a oren berry that made her aggressive. If I didn't know any better, I say that he had put some drug in the berry that made Fro aggressive and froze the kitchen. Hence, the true culprit was Kincaid." said Principal Lamount in a strict voice (Very unusual since he's actually very nice and kind).

"What?!" shouted everyone in horror except a frightened Kincaid and Fro, I just then realised was quiet at the moment. That's really weird for her to be quiet and why wouldn't she say something about the oren berry to me?

"I-I can explain! Y-You see, I was trying to make peace with the little devil- I mean sweet Pokémon by giving it an oren berry. I didn't realise that it was drugged, I just found it in the field earlier today." said Kincaid with a nervous look on his face. You don't have to be a Mewman to know that he's telling Tauros shit.

"Mr Kincaid, be thankful that I am a man who believes in second chances. If I wasn't, I would have you arrested for what you did to this poor Froslass. As for your punishment I would say a two week ban from the basement and you're also on clean up duty for the Bidoofs. I would get along now or else you'll be spending twelve years in jail, do I make myself clear Mr Kincaid?" said Principal Lamount with a very scary look. I saw Kincaid cringe before walking off. I saw Bailey walking after him with an evil smirk on her face. I bet she'll love every minute torturing Kincaid.

Rhythmi, Isaac, Keith, Fro and I were about to sneak off because we were a little bit scared of this side of our Principal but knew we were caught when Lamount coughed behind us. We turned around to see the man who scared Kincaid minutes ago was back to his old self again with a smile on his face.

"Well we seem to have a problem with Janice being sick for the next couple of days. We going to need a good cook to help Janice and I do believe that the food that this Froslass makes is excellent. Kate do you mind if we have Fro as our co-cook? I think Janice would love the extra help around the kitchen." Lamount said with a smile. I was speechless at that moment, so I just nodded my head. I couldn't believe it, Fro is staying!

I saw everyone walked off except Keith and I. I saw Keith struggling to get to the stairs with his leg. I know he made the wound worse by running. I quickly looked around and saw no-one around except us. I quickly transformed into my Mewman form and I levitated like Mew could. I took Keith's hands and lifted him off the ground. I flew towards his dorm and into his window. Luck that no-one caught us because of Keith's screaming and Thankfully Isaac wasn't in the room to see me. I settled Keith down on the ground before turning back into my normal human form.

"Okay, never do that again without warning me first! I almost had a heart-attack but I got to admit, it was pretty cool. Why did you do it in the first place?" asked Keith when he calmed down.

"You had trouble walking with that leg when you walked and I wanted to help you. Also it was only a small thing compared with what you did for me. You saved me twice from getting hurt and you risked hurting yourself even more just so Fro could stay with me. I owe you big time. No one outside my family has helped me so much in a long time." I said with a smile and trying very hard to hide my blush from showing.

"Hey, what are friends for? I couldn't let my new friend get injured and I don't want you getting sick on me. It's no problem, really." He said with a goofy smile on his face while scratching the back of his head.

I didn't know what came over me but I quickly gave him a kiss on his left cheek and ran back to my dorm. I felt my blush intensified and my heart beating faster when I ran back to my dorm. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ was what I thought when I entered my dorm for the night.

* * *

**IMN: CHAPTER 5 IS FINISHED AT LAST! XD**

**Keith: DO YOU HATE ME?! WHY I'M I INJURED AGAIN?!**

**IMN: Relax Spikey. On the bright side you got a kiss on the cheek by Kate!**

**Rhythmi: You got to admit that the last scene was cute and I know you liked it Keith. *Evil smirk***

**Keith: *Blush* Who's side are you on?! When the chapter began, you couldn't find any positive things about her! She's evil, crazy, childish, scary, evil, -**

**IMN: HIGH JUMP KICK ATTACK! *Jumps and kicks Keith's head***

**Keith: OW! What was that for? What happened to the Magikarp?**

**IMN: Two reasons. One-After reading a reviewers comment about the Magikarp, I felt guilty and sorry for the Magikarp. So now I shall personally use random stuff just in case you're being stupid or a big meanie!**

**Keith: The second reason?**

**IMN: The Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados! YAAAAAY! Come on Gyarados, go say 'hi' to Keith! XD**

**Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away from angry Gyarados***

**Isaac: Uhhh. Shouldn't we help him? That Gyarados looks very angry. 0_0"**

**IMN: Don't worry! That how he says 'hi' and plus it shows that he likes Keith. *Turns to audience* Anywhoobs, thanks for the reviews and reading my story! Sorry it took too long because of exams and a REALLY addictive game I'm playing at the moment! See you guys soon! BYE! XD**

**Keith: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP! UNCLE! UNCLE!**

**IMN: COME ON KEITH! SUCK IT UP LIKE A MAN!**


	6. Outdoor Class!

**IMN: I FINALLY FINISHED THE GAME! I loved Fire Emblem: Awakening (and Chrom X3) but not as much as Pokémon and messing with Keith! XD**

**Keith: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! *Reads reviews***

**Rhythmi: I believe those are reviews from the fans, genius. *Rolls eyes***

**Keith: No, THIS! "Go Gyrados go! It's so great u evolved!"?! "Gryados Hyper Beam Keith please!"?!**

**Kate: The fans must love Gyrados if they're saying that.**

**Keith: Well the jokes on them because IMN would never let Gyrados use Hyper Beam on me so HA!**

**IMN: Weeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllll~! I wouldn't say 'never'. It's more of a 'high chance or 150%' type of thing if I'm feeling mad.**

**Keith: ...YOU DEMON FROM HELL!**

**IMN: Oh hush! On the bright side Crawford is in this chapter and I still have my chocolate mountain, Mounty, which I have saved since the start of my exams! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! ... Where is Crawford?**

**Crawford: *Covered in chocolate and standing where Mounty was* Here! Mmmm! That was the best chocolate I had ever eaten! ^_^**

**IMN: 0.0...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOUNTY NOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYY?! TT^TT *Looks at Crawford with crazy eyes* You chocolate mountain murderer/thief! I SHALL AVENGE MOUNTY! SNUGGLE-BUNS!**

**Cast: Who's Snuggle-Buns?**

**Gyarados: *Crash through wall and he's looking very angry* GYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Cast: AAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S BACK!**

**IMN: *Wears military outfit and sits on Gyarados' back* Onwards Snuggle-Buns! Avenge Mounty and I! AVENGE ME WITH HYPER BEAM!**

**Crawford and Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs from Snuggle-Buns and Hyper Beams***

**Isaac: Is it me or is she acting more crazy than usual? 0_0"**

**Fro: That's what happens when you eat her chocolate and 'Snuggle-Buns'? Really?**

**Bailey: She said that the Gyarados looks like a Snuggle-Buns to her.**

**Fro: Okay? o_0" *Turns towards audience* Sorry about the craziness here! Infusion Masters Nightmare doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Keith: WHY AM I ATTACKED WITH HYPER BEAM?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**IMN: FOR MOUNTY AND CHOCOLATE EVERYWHERE!**

**Rhythmi: On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Outdoor Class!**

_**Kate's Pov**_

It's been a month since Fro was allowed to stay at the school. Everyone loves Fro and her cooking. Janice had gotten better within a week and both she and Fro became the ultimate cooking team. Fro was still acting weird when we brought up the incident with the kitchen or Kincaid, I'm really worried about her. On the bright side Keith's leg is fully better and Bailey is having fun making Kincaid suffer (who knew she had an evil side?). Fro, Keith and I helped train Bailey everyday so that she could become stronger and the other Bidoofs are starting to hang around her. Everything is good so far but I have a feeling that it won't last for long.

Everyone was in class and at the edge of their seats because it was Outdoor Class today. Miss April was telling us about preparing our questions to ask the ranger and how it could be a great experience for us.

"Alright everyone, the Ranger will arrive at any moment. I'll bring the Ranger to Ascension Square and come back to collect all of you later." said Miss April before walking out of the door. People from the other class came in to talk to the people in Miss April's room. When Isaac came to our group we started talking about the Outdoor Class.

"This is really exciting! This is my first time meeting an Ranger on the job in years!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Kate, don't you have an older brother who is stationed in Veintown? Sure you've even lived in Fall City, surely you must have met Joel or the other Rangers once or twice?" asked Isaac with a confused look on his face. _'Shit! I did it again! Think of something Kate!' _ I thought nervously.

"Yep but Crawford never wears his uniform when he visits us or video chats to the family. Plus I had been really busy when I was in Fall City that I didn't have time to see any Rangers. Heh heh." I said while mentally praying that everyone bought the lie I told.

"It's okay Kate. I haven't seen a Ranger in a while as well, so both of us are in the same boat!" said Rhythmi with a smile on her face. I felt bad for lying to her but it's for the best.

"Oh please, this is nothing to me. I am the son of THE Jake and Lucy Adams who are both THE best Rangers in history and I'm a Ranger Prodigy. I basically live with Rangers so I know everything about Rangers." said Keith with a smug look on his face just like the first time I met him.

"Oh really, Mr Adams? If this is nothing to you then tell me, why did I see you bouncing around Ascension Square yesterday and making up thirty-eight questions for the Ranger?" asked Rhythmi with an evil smirk on her face. I saw Keith smug grin being replaced by an embarrassed look and his face turning fifty shades of red.

"Well it's always good to listen to different peoples perspective to see what is the average life of a Ranger is like. I also saw that you made over a dozen questions just in case you meet an Operator in the future. I've got to say that they are good questions Rhythmi." said Isaac with a small blush on his face. Keith was about to say a remark to Rhythmi but I covered his mouth and dragged him away from our two blonde friends, who were having a moment. _'They sooooooooooooooooooo like each other.' _I thought while dragging Keith away.

Then I suddenly noticed something white from the corner of my eye and when I turned my head I saw Fro outside the classroom door. She was waving her arms around like a mad person and pointing towards the school doors before floating away but not before I heard the familiar sound of her falling on her face. _'Only Fro can trip over air while she floats' _I thought while face-palming at Fro's clumsiness.

I saw Keith looking at me as he nods his head towards the door. I know that he was asking if we should follow Fro so we left the classroom and followed my Element Pokémon to Ascension Square.

* * *

*(~{^_^}~)*

**_Keith's Pov_**

We followed Fro to Ascension Square and we spotted a guy sitting on the Pledge Stone when we reached the final step. He looked to be around eighteen years old, had brown eyes and...is that an afro on his head? Anyway he was wearing a Ranger uniform and had a Budew sitting his left side. He must be the Ranger for the Outdoor Class!

"Crawford? Is that you?" said Kate with a huge smile. The Ranger looked towards us with a confused expression on his face before he mirrored Kate's smile. Kate and the Ranger both ran towards each other before they hugged each other and were laughing when they separated. I didn't know why but I felt my hands forming into fists as I saw the look on Kate's face with this Crawford guy.

"Hey Kate, long time no see! How's Ranger School treating you? Have you gotten on Miss April's bad side yet?" said Crawford with a big smile on his face.

"Ranger School is great Crawford! It's so much fun here and I made lots of new friends. Also Crawford I may be your little sister but that doesn't mean that I have your bad sense of humour and can make Miss April blow her top every minute." said Kate. _'Wait a minute, little sister?!' _I thought with surprise.

"Aww, Kate, why do you have to be so mean to your beloved big brother? I can't believe you say I have a bad sense of humour! Everyone loves my jokes and another thing... Who's the red head kid?" said Crawford before he pointed at me. Kate turned around and saw me. She smiled and dragged me towards her big brother.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that Crawford, I forgot he was here." said Kate while looking embarrassed. _'Okay, hurtful! How could you forget your best friend?!' _I thought sourly before bringing my attention back to Kate.

"Anyway, Keith this is my oldest brother Crawford Naturae Simale Alphano Icecia, the Grass type Mewman of the family and his Element Pokémon Bud. Crawford, Bud this is my best friend Keith, the human I was talking about." said Kate as she introduced everyone to each other.**  
**

**_"You forgot boyfriend~." _**said Fro in a sing-song voice. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks again and I saw that Kate's ears and tail popped out of nowhere again. Crawford gave a glare to me but then calmed down when he saw Fro laughing at our reactions.

"So you're the famous Blessed that Kate was talking about! I heard that you're THE son of Jake and Lucy Adams. Is that true?" said Crawford as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, those are my parents but why did you call me a Blessed? What is a Blessed anyway?" I asked. Crawford looked shocked because of my question and turned to Kate, who finally got rid of her Mew ears and tail.

"You haven't told him everything about Mewmans?" asked Crawford while pointing at me.

"I haven't exactly had the right time to tell him and people would get the wrong idea if we disappear together a lot. He knows about the birthmarks, Element Pokémon and the different people in our society." said Kate.

"Well, good thing that I'm the Ranger for this year's Outdoor Class and that we still have a few minutes before the other students arrive." said Crawford with a big smile on his face.

"You see Keith, a Blessed are people just like you. They're normal everyday humans who just so happens to touch a Mewman's birthmark and are sworn to keep the existence of Mewmans a secret to others. As you know people who touch a Mewman's birthmark automatically gains some of a Mewman's basic ability, for example understanding pokémon. Very few humans have touched a Mewman's birthmark or even know that Mewmans exists. Over the years people said that it's a blessing from Arceus to meet or know a Mewman, hence why we called them Blessed. The only way to know that someone is a Blessed is a little mark on the part of their body that touched the birthmark." said Crawford while standing in a pose that looked like he was giving a lecture.

When I heard the part about receiving a mark to show I'm a Blessed, I took off the fingerless glove on my right hand and looked at my palm. I saw a small mark about the size of my thumb in the center of my hand. It was a white Mew that fades to a pale blue from it's stomach to it's tail. The Mew's head was touching the tip of the tail, creating a circle. _'So this is what a Blessed mark looks like. I can't believe that their are people like me with the same mark." _I thought.

"This is where you guys went! We've been looking for you everywhere!" shouted a familiar voice. I quickly put back on my glove and turned around to see an angry Rhythmi, the teachers, Principal Lamont and the rest of our year coming down the steps and towards us.

"I can't believe that you went off to talk to the Ranger before everyone else. This is so like you Keith." said Rhythmi with an angry look on her face.

"Sorry about that Rhythmi, Fro met Crawford and brought Keith and I here to meet my older brother." said Kate while looking embarrassed.

"So this is your older brother Kate? Well, it's very lucky for us that he's going to be the Ranger for our Outdoor Class." said Isaac with a smile.

"Well, it appears as if everyone's with us. Let's get this Outdoor Class started." said Principal Lamont. Everyone sat down on the ground in a circle around Crawford.

"Everyone, this is Crawford Icecia. He's a graduate of this Ranger School and is now a Pokémon Ranger in Vientown." said Principal Lamont while gesturing Crawford with his left hand.

"Nice to meet you, everyone and thank you for making my little sister feel welcome!" said Crawford while messing up Kate's hair when he mentioned her. Everyone was laughing when we saw how messy Kate's hair became and she was pouting like a child when she noticed what Crawford did with her hair.

"This here's my Pokémon Partner, Bud the Budew and these are my Friend Pokémon!" Crawford said when Bud came out behind him. Then a Bellossom, a Swellow, a Cherubi and a Combee came out from behind the statue and stood beside Crawford. Everyone gasped with awe at the sight of Crawford's Friend Pokémon.

"Hi, Crawford! It's been a long time! It's nice to see you again but that afro... I liked the your old hairstyle better than...this. It make's me believe that it would explode any minute." said Miss April looking nervously at the afro on Crawford's head.

"I have to agree with her Crawford. It looks like an explosion gone wrong or a Starly made a nest in your hair." said Kate while looking at the afro.

**_"I don't know whether to poke it or run away from it."_ **said Fro while looking at the afro as well.

"Come on, it's awesome. Dad even said that he wanted a hair style like this!" said Crawford while looking at Kate.

"Crawford if you and Dad have one thing in common, it's your very poor sense of fashion." said Kate while she sweat dropped. Before Crawford had a chance to make a comeback, Miss April said that it was time for the Question & Answer Session of Terror! _'YES! This will be fun!'_ I thought while lots of hands shot up along with mine.

"Keith, you look like a child on Christmas day. If I didn't know any better I say that you are a child." said Isaac trying to hold back his laughing.

"You know Keith. If there is anything related to Rangers, Keith always acts like a child on Christmas and he isn't the only one." said Rhythmi with a smile on her face. I was confused with the last sentence that Rhythmi said before turning my head towards Kate. She was waving her hand around in the air and acting like a five year old. It was actually kind of cute.

"Crawford, why did you decide to become a Ranger?" asked a male student from Kincaid's class.

"Well, it's because I love Pokémon. I wanted to become friends with them. You know, to bond with them. Besides, it's a cool job!" said Crawford with a smile on his face.

"I have a question! What kind of pokémon are difficult to capture?" said a female student from my class, I think her name is Amy or something.

"Well, speaking only for myself... Physic and Ghost type pokémon because they have this habit of disappearing during captures." said Crawford with a hand on his chin and looking up. Yep Ghost Pokémon are hard to capture because of their disappearing habit, I know that from the Gastlys in Kincaid's basement.

"Me! I'm next! My name is Rhythmi! There isn't anything I'd rather do than to become an Operator. Do you think I can become one? You can tell I will become one, can't you?" asked Rhythmi while looking at Crawford.

"Well, this is the first time I ever met you but from what Kate told me about you, you can be an Operator in no time. In fact I think that you'll be a Top Operator soon enough!" said Crawford with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Crawford! You're so nice!" said Rhythmi with a huge smile on her face.

"Rhythmi, Rhythmi, Rhythmi... Are you maybe confusing Crawford with a fortune-teller or something?" I said to Rhythmi trying not to laugh at her being so childish.

_'Actually, my mum is a Physic type Mewman. Crawford and I had got a little bit of a talent to telling what would happen a little bit into the future because of that. So Crawford is kind of a fortune-teller." _I heard Kate's voice in my head via telepathy. I paused for a few seconds before turning towards Crawford.

"So Crawford, how about me? Will I become a Ranger?" I asked. I could hear Kate's laughter in my head.

"Hey, aren't you confusing Crawford with a fortune-teller or something Keith?" said Isaac with a confused look on his face. I saw Rhythmi shaking her head and sighing.

"Ha Ha. Well, I only just met you today but I can tell you this from first glance and from what Kate told me. Your strong will shines through loud and proud! I'm sure you'll make it. In fact I think that you'll be a better Ranger than me." said Crawford with a smile on his face.

"Really?! That's so cool! Okay on to my next question!" I said with excitement.

"Not fair Keith!" "Yeah! One question each!" "Crawford's busy so let us ask him some quick questions!" shouted some of the other students. I didn't want to start a fight and let my parents hear about this, so I just kept my mouth shut and listened to the rest of the questions.

"So Crawford, have you ever made any mistakes?" asked a girl from Kincaid's class. I heard some people bursting into laughter so I turned my head and saw Kate, Fro and Bud rolling on the floor laughing their butts off.

"The question you should be HAHAHA asking is HAHA what mistakes didn't he make?" said Kate while she was still laughing.

"W-Well... There was the time I dumped juice all over my styler. The time I tried to capture a stuffed doll. There was also the time that I put my Ranger uniform over my pajamas. That's pretty much it! It's all water under the bridge." said Crawford while he was nervously looking at Kate.

"Don't forget about the time that you tried to capture a Pichu with a chocolate bar. The time that you were so tired that you brought a stuffed Budew doll on a mission instead of Bud. Oh, and lets not forget about the time-!" said Kate before her mouth was covered by Crawford's hand.

"Ha ha ha. Like I said, water under the bridge!" said Crawford while glaring at Kate, who also glared back at him.

"What makes you glad that you became a Ranger?" asked a male student from my class, I think his name was Todd.

"I'd have to say the big smiles we get to see after helping people and Pokémon in need. I see a lot of bright and burning spirits in each and everyone of you! If you keep that spirit burning than nothing can stop you from succeeding in fulfilling your dreams. I look forward to working with you guys someday, whether your an Operator, Mechanic or Ranger. Be positive and work hard." said Crawford with a smile on his face while taking his hand off Kate's mouth.

"Ranger Crawford, has Miss April ever been angry at you?" asked a female student from Kincaid's class. Crawford was scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Well, she definitely has when I was in Ranger School. She used to blow up at me once a day! Man that was scary!" said Crawford.

"That's not true. It was at least three times a day with your pranks. But he was a wonderful student. He always kept everyone's spirits up with his sense of humor no matter how cheesy his jokes were. He was always on time for class and he only missed a week of school for a family problem." said Miss April with a smile.

I turned to Crawford and saw that he looked at Kate with worry and sadness in his eyes. I looked at Kate and saw that she was looking down, her bangs were covering her blue eyes and her hands were shaking. I couldn't help but feel worried and concern for Kate. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound coming from Crawford's styler. I knew from being raised by Rangers that it was an incoming call from another Ranger. Crawford picked up his styler and pressed a button, ending the 'beeping' sound.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford, do you hear me? This is Barlow speaking! There's a Mantine hurt off the eastern shore of School Island. The Mantine apparently ran into a cargo ship. Luana's headed to the School by boat for you. Join up with her, Crawford, and head to the site immediately. We're going to need your help on this one!" said the person in the Voicemail. If there was a Mantine in trouble then it would be no surprise that they need Crawford since he's a Grass type Mewman, which is strong against Water type pokémon. Especially if the Mantine if resisting help.

"So cool!" "Please save the Mantine!" was what the students shouted some with worry and some with awe.

"Roger Leader! Hold on Mantine! We're coming to save you!" said Crawford while he was doing his Ranger pose. Bud jumped onto Crawford's left shoulder and the Friend Pokémon went behind Crawford when he turned towards Principal Lamont.

"Sorry about this Principal Lamont. I have to cut Outdoor Class short. I'll report back to tell you how the mission went since the students are so worried about the Mantine." said Crawford.

"No need to apologise. A Ranger has to do what a Ranger has to do. Besides, I think that your friend has arrived." said Principal Lamont while pointing towards the docks. We turned around and saw a speedboat next to the dock with a short blacked haired girl in a Ranger uniform with a Buneary on her right side.

"Crawford, come on! We have to get to the site quickly!" said the girl, I think that's Luana. Crawford ran to the boat and jumped on.

"Bye guys! Keep up the good work and Keith you better take care of my little sister or I'll put you ten feet underground! Don't give up on your dreams and work hard to achieve them!" shouted Crawford as he sped away on the speed boat.

"Alright, that was the shortest Outdoor Class ever but it was definitely the most exciting and realistic one we ever had. This is a class that we'll never forget. Since the Outdoor Class is so short it looks like the rest of the day is free." said Miss April. The other students cheered and ran up the stairs. The teachers followed behind the students.

"That was really amazing! I'm even more motivated to become an Operator!" said Rhythmi as she walked up the stairs.

"I didn't get to answer a question but the Ranger's spirit and words motivated me to work hard to become a Scientist!" said Isaac as he walked up the stairs. I was about to go up the stairs until I saw Kate staring at the ocean. I went back to Kate and touched her shoulder with my hand. It snapped her our of her daydream and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Hey is everything okay Kate? You seem a little bit off today." I said to her with concern in my voice.

"It's nothing, I just feel somethings wrong." said Kate as she looked at the ocean again.

"Hey, you can tell me. It's okay, Rhythmi, Fro and Isaac just left. It's just you and me. Is it a Mewman thing?" I said to Kate.

"Yeah, first all my senses went off like alarm bells when Crawford received that voicemail. Something isn't right, Mantines aren't careless pokémon. Something must have upset the Mantine on that cargo ship, something bad. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning." said Kate with a worried look on her face.

"And the second thing?" I said. She took a deep breath in and looked at me with a scared and sad look on her face.

"I also feel two Mewmans coming towards the School. I don't know if they are good or bad but...I'm scared of what could happen. What if they're from the cargo ship? What if their dangerous? What if-" said Kate before I hugged her. I stood like that with Kate's head buried in my chest. For an Ice Mewman she has this comforting warmth from her body.

I reassured her by saying, "It's okay. Crawford will be okay, he is a Pokémon Ranger and a Grass type Mewman. He can handle any pokémon in the ocean whether it's with his styler or his Grass type powers. He has his Ranger friends with him every step of the way. If those Mewmans you sense are bad then you and I can handle them. We took care of Fro when she was drugged by Kincaid and with both of us together we'll be an unstoppable team! So there is no need to be afraid, okay?"

"Thank you Keith, you're the best." said Kate before we let go and headed up the stairs to where Rhythmi and Isaac were.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Ocean, Normal Pov**_

The speed boat which Crawford and Luana were on was heading towards the site where the Mantine hit the cargo ship.

"How long till we get there Luana?" asked Crawford looking around for an injured Mantine or a cargo ship.

"We're just a few minutes away from the site, just hang on!" said Luana. They arrived at the site in five minutes flat and what they saw shocked them. The cargo ship's deck was covered in blue and red flames and there was several holes at the side of the ship, which were created by thick powerful vines.

"W-What the hell happened here?" asked Luana in shock.

"Crawford! Luana!" shouted a voice. The two Rangers turned around to see a big muscular man with olive skin, dark hair and a mustache. He was also wearing a Ranger uniform but he had a large orange life jacket over him and had a Makuhita by his side. He was on a large speed boat, which was driven by a short brown haired woman in her early twenties and she was wearing a red Mechanic's outfit.

"Barlow, what happened here?" asked Crawford. The man known as Barlow looked at the ship with a serious expression on his face.

"You see, after I called you Crawford I found out that this ship belongs to a group of poachers transporting captured pokémon from overseas to Almia. After we called the Union about the cargo ship and Elaine treated the Mantine, an explosion of some weird colored flames happened on the deck and some vines from inside the ship opened several holes on the side. The Union came and helped get the captured pokémon off the ship, they arrested the poachers and are now trying to bring the Pokémon back to their rightful homes. We've got orders from the Union to find the rest of the poachers and to find out who caused the damage to the ship." said Barlow.

"You think that it might be a...Mewman, Barlow?" asked Luana nervously.

"We definitely know that there is a Grass type Mewman judging by those vines but we also believe that there's more Mewmans around here." said Barlow. Suddenly a man jumped out of the water and onto the ship. He was wearing some weird black outfit with a purple logo on it but it doesn't take a genius to know that he's one of the poachers from the ship.

"KINDRA USE HYPER BEAM!" shouted the poacher who jumped onto the boat which Barlow was on. Suddenly a Kingdra jumped out of the ocean and fired a Hyper Beam at Luana.

"LUANA LOOK OUT!" shouted Crawford running towards the Ranger who was paralised with fear.

"CHROM USE PROTECT TO HELP THAT GIRL!" shouted a voice who sounded like a boy. Before anyone realized what was going on a Salamence with a Leafeon on it's back landed in front of Luana and used Protect to stop the Kindra's Hyper Beam.

"QUICK IVY, USE ENERGY BALL!" shouted another voice belonging to a girl. The Leafeon on the Salamence's back jumped high in the sky and fired a powerful Energy Ball at the Kingdra, knocking it out in one blow. When the poacher saw this he tried to escape into the ocean but was tackled by a girl from out of the blue. The man was tackled to the ground with the girl holding him down.

"I believe that this is the last poacher you guys need to find. Don't worry, we found his friends and gave them to the other Rangers from earlier." said the girl who tackled the poacher. The girl had long black hair with some purple highlights in and yellow eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top, blue shorts and yellow sneakers.

"Why is there a girl in the middle of the ocean?" asked Barlow who looked as shocked as the other Rangers and the Mechanic.

"Because she's with us." said the boy's voice from before. Then there were two people flying down from the sky. Their faces couldn't be seen from the glare of the sun but their silhouettes showed that one of them was a boy and the other was a girl with long hair, the surprising thing was that they both had ears and tails that looked like an exact replica of Mew!

"Two Mewmans?! What are they doing here?" asked Luana. Everyone became quiet until Crawford let out a gasp.

"No way. Y-You can't be... You're..."

* * *

**IMN: CLIFF HANGER! XD That is the end of chapter six! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! By the way Crawford and Kate's middle and last names don't exist in any language (I think) except for Naturae which means Nature in Latin. I couldn't think of a cool foreign sounding name that has anything related to Grass types for Crawford.**

**Keith and Crawford: *On the floor and burned* Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~! Hyper Beams hurt!**

**Kate: Okay, I understand why Crawford got attacked, but why Hyper Beam Keith? He didn't do anything...this time.**

**IMN: It was a request from 'reshgirl' and I couldn't resist. *Evil smirk and laugh***

**Bailey: She's acting scary again! 0.0"**

**Rhythmi: At least it's not over chocolate. *Pats Baileys head***

**IMN: *Goes to corner and cries when she heard 'chocolate'* Mounty, I miss you soooooooooo! Why must fate be cruel?! TT^TT**

**Fro: IMN~ I have a surprise for you! A Mounty mark II! *Points towards a huge chocolate mountain***

**IMN: TIME TO EAT! *Happily dives into the mountain and starts eating it***

**Isaac: By the way, why did you name the Salamence Chrom and who are those three people?**

**IMN: *Pops out of mountain* One: You have to find out who those three people are in the next chapter and Two: ... I loved Chrom in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the name sounds cool and warrior-y, so I thought 'What the hell?' and called the Salamence Chrom. Also Chrom is on my Top Ten favorite anime/game guys so I couldn't resist!**

**Crawford: Am I on that list?**

**IMN: After what you did to Mounty?! HELL NO YOU CHOCOLATE MURDERER/THIEF!**

**Keith: Can I see if I'm on it?**

**IMN: No. *Hold onto list for dear life***

**Keith: ...Let. Me. See. It.**

**IMN: Hell. To. The. No.**

**Keith: LET ME SEE!**

**IMN: NEVER! *Runs away from Keith***

**Kate: *Turns to audience* As you can see everything is still crazy here. Thanks for the reviews so far and now that IMN is finished with the game she was playing-**

**IMN: *Still running from Keith with list in her arms* Which was really addictive like chocolate but with a screen and buttons! BUTTONS I SAY! But I still love Pokémon the most so no need to worry! XD**

**Keith: *Chasing IMN* GIVE ME THE LIST!**

**IMN: *Still running away from Keith with list in arms* NO!**

**Kate: *Sweat drops at scene* Anyway, she plans on updating as soon as she can and we hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Bye now! ^_^**

**Keith: GOTCHA! *Grabs list from IMN***

**IMN: Oh no you don't! SNUGGLE-BUNS!**

**Snuggle-Buns: GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **


	7. New Students, Old Friends!

**Isaac: Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 7! We're sorry about the late update, we had no Internet connect and IMN is going back to school soon. We are about to find out who were those two Mewmans and human from the last chapter!**

**Keith: FINALLY, IT'S HERE! *Dances around like an idiot***

**Rhythmi: I agree with you Keith! This is very exciting to see who are the new members of this stor-**

**Keith: Not that! A person called Max Saturday sent me a Gyarados called 'Sweetie-Pie' to fight off Snuggle-Buns and IMN! FINALLY, REVENGE IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Bailey: He lost his mind! Fro-chan, hold me! 0.0**

**Fro: *Hugs Bailey* There, there. *Turns to Keith* That's a good plan Keith but there's one small problem.**

**Cast: Which is?**

**Fro: IMN is not here. -_-"**

**Keith: WHAT?! She's the author and she's not here to start chapter 7?! What is more important than us?!**

**IMN: *Holding Kincaid's leg and crying* NONONONONONONONONONONO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!**

**Kincaid: You had committed the most horrible crime there is and now it's time to pay for it! *Shakes IMN off leg, walks into magically appearing bulldozer and taken Mounty mark 2 away with the bulldozer***

**IMN: *Collapse to knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER! ALL I DID WAS RUN ON SET FOR THREE SECONDS JUST TO GET APPLE JUICE! DON'T WORRY MOUNTY MARK 2, I'LL SAVE YOU!**

**Kate: That was very harsh!**

**Rhythmi: Well he hates any form of running in the hallways or on set, so it's no surprise he would do something like this.**

**Keith: *Walks over to IMN and puts hand on her shoulder* There, there. I know what it's like to have something you love taken from you by Kincaid. He took my iPod and my sandwich just because I ran on set. Let get our stuff back with the power of our Gyarados!**

**IMN: *Shakes Keith's hand* For chocolate and freedom from Kincaid's reign of terror!**

**IMN and Keith: YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs off set***

**Kate: ... Does anyone else find it creepy that Keith and IMN have a common enemy and are working together?**

**Cast: Yes!**

**Fro: Twenty Poke-dollars says that this 'new-found-friendship' will only last this chapter.**

**Cast: Your on!**

**Kate: This can't get any weirder. -_-" *Turns to audience* While we sort out the madness here, enjoy chapter 7! Infusion Masters Nightmare does not own Pokémon! Lights, camera, ACTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Students, Old Friends!**

_**Kate's Pov**_

"That's what happened? WOW! Crawford must have looked so cool when he sped off on that speed boat! I wish I was there to see it!" said Remi with a huge smile. It was Saturday morning and the day after the Outdoor Class. I was still wearing my pajamas in my dorm talking to Remi via a Chat Bubble that she gave me. Rhythmi was having a study session with Isaac and Keith had gone with Fro to somewhere. I'm not sure where. This is the perfect opportunity to talk to Remi without Rhyth or Isaac being around to see the Chat Bubble so I'm free to talk about anything Mewman related.

"Yep, he looked really cool. Sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday, Rhythmi wanted the gang to watch a movie last night and it ended really late so I couldn't call you." I said to Remi. Before Remi replied Dad moved in front of her and gave me a glare.

"By any chance did you hug, hold hands, kissed, snuggled or went all googly eyed with that Keith boy during the movie?" asked Dad while he glared at me. Ever since he found out about Keith being my friend he always interrogates me to see if Keith has 'violated' me.

"Dad, for the hundredth time, NO! Keith and I are nothing but FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! I only see him as a best friend, nothing more! Dad, honest!" I said.

"Ohh ho ho! Really now Katherine Vatana Darkarus Alphano Icecia? Then explain to me the time when you kissed Keith on the cheek after he helped you with the Fro incident or yesterday when he comforted you with a hug?" said my Mum with an evil smile on her face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATT?!" shouted Dad with rage as Remi squealed with joy.

"MUM! WERE YOU SPYING ON ME WITH YOUR PHYSIC POWERS AGAIN?!" I shouted while my face was burning with embarrassment.

"I was curious and you two looked so cute together! I couldn't resist making a 'few' videos of you two with my Physic powers. If I didn't know any better, I say he's your you-know-what~! Want to see the time that Keith and you had a moment during the Test of Courage?" said my Mum while holding a pale pink/purple coloured bubble that said 'Kate and Keith moments~!' in yellow writing. From the looks of Dad, he was about to explode and I do not want him to blow up at me.

"Well look at the time. I got to go and meet the others, bye!" I said before I pressed the button on the pink sphere in my hand. The bubble above the sphere shrank to the size of the sphere and combined with the orb in my hands. I let out a sigh and fell back to my bed. I looked at the ceiling and tried to forget about what my Mum said but I couldn't stop hearing the words, _'he's your you-know-what~! Y__our you-know-what~! Y__our you-know-what~!'.__  
_

_____'Keith is my friend, nothing more! He can't be_ _that__ and I can't get too close to him. If I do then he'll find out about my past and it will ruin everything! I can't lose Keith, Rhythmi and Isaac like I lost them.' _I thought while sitting up and reaching under my bed for a black photo album with multi-coloured spots on the cover.

I opened the album and turned a few pages to look at a certain picture from when I was eleven years old. The picture was of a girl, two pokémon and I. The girl next to me looked around my age at the time and she had a bright smile on her face. She had long green hair that created waves down her back and emerald eyes that shone with joy. I had my hair lose and a big smirk on my face in the picture. I was holding Fro when she was a Snorunt and the girl with the green hair was holding an Eevee.

_'I sure miss you Rosie, I don't know what to do now. I wish you where here to help me like you always did.' _I thought while staring at the picture. Suddenly I heard the sound of the door slamming into the wall and turned my head to see who the culprit was.

**_"Never fear, Fro is here! I am here to see my amazing best friend slash the coolest Ice Mewman ever!" _**shouted Fro with a huge smile on her face before she fell on her face as she floated into the room.

"How do you trip all the time? You don't even have legs." said Keith when he entered the room. He was wearing his school uniform since it was school rules to wear it while we're in school grounds, even on the weekends.

**_"You're just jealous because I can do awesome things that you can't, like walk through walls." _**said Fro then she pouted.

"It's hard to be jealous of a clumsy pokémon." said Keith trying to hold in his laugh but it was cut short when he looked at me. Keith walked towards me with a concerned look on his face and touched my cheek with his left hand.

"Kate, are you okay? Why were you crying?" asked Keith with worry. I placed my left hand on my cheek and felt tears running down my face. I didn't realise that I was crying.

"I-I'm fine. I just read one of Rhythmi's romance books and it was a really sad part." I said while closing the photo album so Keith wouldn't see the pictures of my past.

"Well...If you say so. I'll wait outside for you and if I were you, I would wear something warm because it's really cold today." said Keith with a smile but I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe the lie I told.

"Heh heh, I'm an Ice Mewman, I can wear a swimsuit in a snowstorm and the cold won't bother me. By the way Keith I can read your mind and don't even think about asking me to wear a swimsuit, pervert." I said while wiping away my tears. He let out a little laugh before walking towards the door.

Keith went out of the dorm and closed the door to give me privacy. I quickly hid the photo album under my bed and went to my closet to change into my school uniform. I tied my hair in the usual pigtails and headed towards the door. I was about to open the door when a white hand stopped me. I turned my head to see Fro with a worried and sad look on her face.

**_"Kate, are you sure you're okay? I know you long enough to know that it takes more than some book to make you cry. You were thinking about them again, weren't you? Kate you know that it's not your fault what happened that day and if they were here with us they would say the same thing! Rosie and the others would understand if they were-" _**said Fro with tears in her eyes before I interrupted her.

"Fro, I did something horrible when they needed me the most! It's my fault that they're gone and they won't come back, you know that you can't bring people back from the dead. No matter how much I want to have them here, I can't bring them back. I have to move forward. I have to protect Keith and the others, I can't lose any more people that I care about." I said trying to sound strong but inside my heart was aching and I wanted to cry. I took in a deep breath, put a smile on my face and opened the door to see Keith waiting for me.

"So what's the plan for today Keith?" I asked with a smile. Keith looked at me with a nervous look on his face and stared at me in the eye as Fro, Keith and I walked (or in Fro's case float) towards the stairs.

"Well, you know the two Mewmans that you sensed yesterday after Outdoor Class?" Keith asked. I nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"I just got a call from my cousin Wendy and she told me that the cargo ship the Mantine crashed into belonged to poachers. That's not all, Wendy also said that the side of the ship was covered with holes created by powerful vines. The ship was on fire with this strange blue/red flame. The weirdest thing was that there were no Grass or Dragon pokémon on the ship or pokémon who could use those type of moves." Keith said with a serious look on his face.

"If that's the case, then it must be the Mewmans I was sensing yesterday. A Dragon and Grass type from what you told me." I said to Keith. We were just walking down the stairs and heading towards the front doors.

"That's not all, I heard that three transfer students are coming in today. Apparently the Ranger School meeting that Lamont went to last month was to discuss about transferring some students to our school since we have a small amount of pupils this year. From what I heard, all three of them are from Hoenn and two of them have some pokémon with special permission to be allowed into the school." said Keith.

"Wow, you sure know a lot for a normal student." I said with surprise.

"Well my grandfather _is_ Prof. Hastings, which I may remind you is the Chairman of the Ranger Union Intelligence. Also my cousin Wendy is the 8th Top Ranger. Great way to know what's going on in the Ranger world." said Keith with a smirk on his face. When we opened the door we saw our whole year surrounding the stairs to the school gates. I saw Rhythmi, Isaac and Bailey the Bidoof turning around to see us as we came into view.

"Kate, Keith, come over here!" shouted Rhythmi while waving her arms, motioning us to go where she is. Keith, Fro and I ran (or in Fro's case float, again) over to the small crowd.

"There are three new transfer students here and your brother as well Kate!" shouted Isaac over the sounds and shrieks of our year. When I heard that Crawford was here, I pushed through the crowd with Keith and the others on my heels. When we got to the front of the crowd, what I saw shocked me to the very center of my heart.

There were three students and two pokémon, just what Keith had said. One of them was a girl who had long black hair with some purple highlights tied into a high pony-tail but some hair was lose and it framed her pale face. She had yellow eyes that stood out and a big smile on her face. She was wearing the school uniform and was standing beside the only boy in the group.

The boy had brown Buizel hair style and blue eyes. He was smiling at the crowd and it caused a few girls to go all fan-girl for a second. He had a Salamence on his left side and he was also wearing the school uniform. What shocked me the most the the third person in the group.

It was a girl with long green hair that appeared like it had waves down her back. She had emerald green eyes and pale skin. She had a Leafeon by her side and the girl was wearing the school uniform like the rest of the transfer students. Just then Principal Lamont walked in front of the group with a smile on his face.

"Everyone, I am proud to announce that our sister school in Hoenn are kind enough to transfer three of their prized students to our school! I would like to introduce Mac-Kayla Stevens, who is a Ranger and Mechanic in training." said Principal Lamont gesturing to the yellow eyed girl.

"Kellyn Alphano, who is a Ranger in training and his Salamence, Chrom." said Principal Lamont gesturing to the boy with the Salamence._**  
**_

"And finally Rosalie Hayden, who is a Operator in training and her Leafeon, Ivy." said Principal Lamont gesturing the green haired girl with the Leafeon. I stood there shocked. I felt my entire body freeze and I couldn't feel anything.

"Kate, Kate are you okay? You don't look so good." said Rhythmi with worry. Lamont was saying a speech in honor of the transfer students but I didn't listen to a single word.

_'How is that possible? That can't be Rosie! The last time I saw her, she-' _I thought before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Keith with worry and concern written on his face.

"Kate, is everything alright? You were shaking." he said. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't face Rosie after what I done. I did nothing but run away like the coward I am. I heard Keith calling my name and felt eyes burning holes in my back but I kept on running. Like I did two years ago.

* * *

*(~{^_^}~)*

**_One hour later Keith's Pov_**

"KATE! KATE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted in the courtyard. Ever since Kate ran off I been trying to find her along with Rhythmi and the others but no luck yet. The crowd was long gone along with the new transfer students.

**_"Did you find her yet? I asked every other Bidoof and they didn't see Kate anywhere. Now Fro left me as well. I'm getting really sacred Keith." _**said Bailey as she ran out of the school towards me.

"No, not yet Bailey. Don't worry, we'll find both Fro and Kate, okay." I said while rubbing Bailey's head. Now I was really getting worried because this is so unlike Kate and Fro.

**_"Do you think Kate ran off because of those new students?" _**asked Bailey with worry and concern in her voice. Sure Fro disappears sometimes but not Kate. I had to agree with Bailey that Kate had been acting weird when she saw them. Something strange is going on and I need to know what it is.

"Yeah, I think it is Bailey." I said while rubbing my right hand with my left. Ever since the new transfer students arrived, my Blessed mark had been tingling non-stop. It was really weird.

I see that Rhythmi and Isaac are running towards me. They were both out of breathe and by the worried look on their faces, they didn't find Kate either.

"I double checked every dorm upstairs and she's not there." said Rhythmi.

"I checked every room in the downstairs area of the school, even the basement. There's no sign of Kate anywhere." said Isaac.

"Where the hell is she? She's not in the school, she's not outside the school. She couldn't have left the school grounds without any of us knowing." I said. I felt really sacred about Kate's disappearance. Where is she?

"Hey, are you Keith Adams?" said a voice interrupting my thoughts. Everyone turned their heads towards Mac-Kayla. She had a smile on her face and had her hands on her hips. She was looking at me with her unusual yellow eyes.

"Dude, I asked you a question. Are you or are you not Keith Adams?" said Mac-Kayla with a frown on her face.

"Er, yeah, I'm Keith Adams. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" I asked with my left eyebrow raised in a questioning way. It was kind of odd for a new student to know my name so fast, even if I am the child of two famous rangers.

She then walked towards me and was about a foot away from my face. I felt awkward because of the distance between us but Mac-Kayla was just staring at me with her intense yellow eyes, like she was judging me or something. Before I knew it she grabbed my left hand and ran away from the group while dragging me to Ascension Square. I swear she has the strength and grip of an Ursaring!

When we were in front of the Pledge Stone she let go of my hand and turned around with a big smile on her face.

"I knew it! I knew you were one! I told Kellyn that you were one but he kept saying 'No way that it would happen'. The point is that I'm right. HA! Oh, I knew I should had made a bet with him but that's in the past now." said Mac-Kayla with glee. I was officially confused about what's going on.

"Wait, I can't prove I'm right even if I don't have proof. Other wise I'll look stupid." Mac-Kayla said to her self. _'Too late for the stupid part.' _I thought. I saw that she grabbed my right wrist with one hand and the other was trying to pull off my glove. I knew I had to do something before she noticed my Blessed mark so I quickly pulled my arm when she least expected it and tried to make a run for it. Key word, tried!

Suddenly I was wrapped by a long blue tail and couldn't move. I saw that it was Kellyn's Salamence, Chrom, holding me captive.

"Thanks Chrom! Now on with the un-veiling!" shouted Mac-Kayla with glee. She once again reached for my right hand to take off my black finger-less glove. I tried to struggling to get out of either Chrom's or Mac-Kayla's grip but both of them were too strong for me. WERE DID SHE GET THAT STRENGTH FROM ANYWAY?!

"Mace, Chrom what the hell are you doing?!" shouted a voice that sounded like a guy. I turned my head to see Kellyn, Rosalie and Ivy the Leafeon running down the stairs towards us. Rosalie and Ivy looked worryingly at Kellyn and boy he looked mad.

"Why in the name of Rayquaza did you kidnap Keith for, Mace?! I can't believe that you brought Chrom into one of your crazy schemes, AGAIN!" shouted Kellyn with rage.

"But it was for a good reason this time." said Mac-Kayla with big eyes that reminded me of a Jigglypuff with tears threatening to spill over. She also used a pout that would make anyone keel over with guilt because of that cute face. Anyone except Kellyn.

"That's what you said about the time that guy stole your bag of sweets! You scarred the guy for life!" shouted Kellyn.

"Kellyn, that was years ago." said Mac-Kayla while waving her hand and her face held a smile, as if recalling the memory. That sentence only made Kellyn even more angry.

"THAT WAS LAST WEEK, MACE!" Kellyn shouted.

"Umm...guys, Keith is still here." said Rosalie in a shy voice. Keith and Mac-Kayla looked at her for a few seconds before looking back at me, still trapped by Chrom's tail.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that. Chrom let him go." said Kellyn scratching the back of his head in a embarrassed way. Chrom was pouting for a few seconds before he lifted me up in the air with his tail and dropped me. I landed flat on my ass on the hard ground. I was about to get up until someone offered me their right hand. I saw that it was Mac-Kayla offering me a hand. I was suspicious for a moment but I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. All of a sudden she then let go of my hand and her smiling face turned into an evil smirk.

"Sucker." she said while holding up her hand, showing me my black glove from my right hand. I tried to hide my hand by putting it into my trouser pockets. Once again, TRIED! Mac-Kayla grabbed my hand and pulled it towards her face with the palm up. IS SHE EVEN HUMAN WITH THAT STRENGTH OF HERS?! When she looked at my palm, her face lit up and I swear that she had stars in her eyes.

"YOU ARE A BLESSED! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU KELLYN! I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO~!" Mac-Kayla sang while she danced around the Square. Kellyn and Rosalie were staring at me in shock before Mac-Kayla sang "Go Mace, go Mace! It's your birthday! Uh huh~!".

"Sorry about her, she's like this when she eats too much sugar. So you're a Blessed?" said Kellyn as he stared at me with a judging look. I just stood there and nodded my head. Then Kellyn's face broke out into a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet another human who knows about our existence. Nice to meet you Keith." said Kellyn holding out his hand for me to shake. _'Wait, did he say our existence. That means they are Mewmans!'_ I thought with shock.

"Yes, we're Mewmans." said Rosalie with a smile on her face. _'DAMN TELEPATHY!' _I thought. She lifted her left sleeve of her jacket to show an emerald green vine going around her wrist with leaves and several different coloured flowers attached to the vines. I would have thought it was a bracelet if the birthmark didn't have a faint glow.

Kellyn lifted his shirt just so you could see his stomach. On his stomach was a head of a Salamence in dark blue breathing a blue/red flame from his mouth. There was a thick yellow ring around the head and flame. The birthmark was the size of a clenched fist and was glowing the same as Rosalie's birthmark.

Mac-Kayla took off her jacket to show that on her right elbow was the same Mew creating a circle with it's body as my Blessed mark except it was dark blue on the top half and faded to red on the bottom half.

"As you can tell, I'm a Dragon type Mewman. Mace is a Blessed and Rosie is a Grass type Mewman." said Kellyn when he put his top down to cover his birthmark. The others had covered their marks in unison.

"Since you and I are fellow Blessed, call me Mace." said Mace with a smile on her face. She also 'pat' (when I say 'pat' I meant HIT) my back very hard. The 'pat' made my styler fall out of my pocket to the ground. I saw that the landing made my styler go into camera mode that my grandfather put in for just me. It showed the last picture I had taken, which was Kate praising Bailey for doing a great tackle on a tree two days ago during Bailey's training session. Rosalie picked up my styler and walked towards me.

"Excuse me Keith you dropped your styler." said Rosalie before she saw the picture on the screen. At first she was surprised then when she saw the picture and I saw that tears were welling up in her eyes.

Rosalie's tears then fell from her eyes and down her face. She smiled and turned towards the others.

"Guys, can I talk to Keith in private please?" asked Rosalie. Mace had gotten the message and pushed Kellyn and Chrom towards the stairs. Kellyn was very stubborn to go up until Mace punched his arm and gave him a glare. When they were gone it was just Rosalie, Ivy the Leafeon and I left.

"So you wanted to talk to me Rosalie?" I asked while Rosalie wiped away her tears.

"Oh please, call me Rosie. Everyone calls me that. So, you're a friend of Kate's right?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah...Wait! How do you know Kate's name, I didn't mention it before?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I heard you shouting Kate earlier and I'm an old friend of Big Sister." said Rosie.

"Big Sister?" I asked.

"Oops. I kinda have this habit of calling Kate, Big Sister. Sorry for the confusion." said Rosie with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"That's okay. How did you meet Kate anyway?" I asked. I saw that Rosie's face held a sad but nostalgic look on her face for a second before she smiled again.

"It's a secret~. By the way, I heard that Big Sister ran off when we were introduced to the school. Is this true?" asked Rosie with sadness in her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I knew that I have to tell the truth no matter what.

"Y-Yeah. When she saw you, Kate freaked out and ran off somewhere." I said while not looking at Rosie's reaction to my answer.

"Thank you for answering my question truthfully." Rosie said calmly. I was shocked at first because I thought that she would be upset about it. I turned my head towards her so I could see that she had a calm look on her face. But I saw in her eyes that she was mournful and happy at the same time.

"The truth is that I kind of guessed that Big Sister would react like this when she saw me. You're really nice Keith, I'm happy that Big Sister has someone like you as a friend. When you do find her please give her this note." said Rosie as she petted Ivy's head. When she finished talking she gave me a small little white envelop with a blue flower sealing it. Rosie and Ivy then walked towards the stairs but then Rosie stopped just 10 steps up and turned to me.

"By the way, here's a hint for future reference if Big Sister ever gets upset, she likes to go to very high places especially when she's sad or needs to think about something. Good luck!" shouted Rosie before going up the stairs and back to the school.

_"Kate likes very high places... Wait, the only place we haven't search is the-!" _I thought before running up the stairs towards the one place that I now know Kate would be in the entire school.

* * *

_**Kate's Pov**_

**_"Kate you know that you can't sit up here forever. Keith and the others are probably worried sick about you right now." _**said Fro in a concerned voice. I just continued looking at the ocean without saying a word. I was sitting on the roof of the school to clear my thoughts. It was the perfect place because from what Crawford said about his life in Ranger School no-one ever comes up here.

"Just a few more minutes Fro, okay." I said in a whisper. I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened with the introductions of the new transfer students. Rosie was suppose to be gone forever as well as the others. Why was Rosie here, at the Ranger School? How could she survived what had happened that day? Why didn't she looked as shocked as I was when she saw me? This doesn't make any sense!

Suddenly I heard grunting sounds in front of me. I saw that there was a hand reaching up from the edge of the roof and then another one followed. I walked over to the edge of the roof to where the hands appeared and saw Keith with a nervous expression on his face. I was shocked to see one of my best friends hanging from the roof of a twenty foot building with a steep fifty foot cliff under him. I quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me and away from the edge until he was fully on the roof. Thank you inhuman strength!

"Keith Dazzle Adams, what the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten killed you idiot! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a human to climb up here?!" I shouted at him, not holding back my anger at him.

"You're starting to sound like Rhythmi when she's giving me her lectures about 'being responsible' you know that? Everyone was really worried when you disappeared and this was the only place we hadn't searched. Plus Rosie said that you would be up high when you were upset." Keith said with a concerned look on his face. When he said that last sentence I looked away and everything was silent except the sound of the waves and some random pokémon talking from the courtyard. Fro was nervously looking at both of us and let out a nervous laugh.

**_"Well, I see you two want to be alone so I'll be downstairs helping Janice with lunch if you need me." _**said Fro before she when through the roof with her Ghost type powers.

"So you and Rosie were friends, right? If that's the case, why did you ran off instead of greeting her?" Keith asked. When Keith said that it made me think about that horrible day with my old friends, what I had done and... what Luke had done. I breathed in a large gulp of air to help me hold back my tears before looking at Keith.

"We were friends but I did something terrible two years ago and I haven't seen or heard of Rosie since then. I really don't want to talk about it." I said while hugging my knees. I thought Keith would be like other people when they pester me to tell them but Keith put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"It's okay that you don't want to talk to me about what happened. Just so you know, you're one of my best friends and you can tell me anything. I don't care about the past. All I know is that you're a really great friend to me and also my rival. That's what I think." he said with a smile. I felt my heart beating very fast and the heat rising to my cheeks as he finished talking. I could still hear my mother say '_your you-know-what~!'. _Could Keith actually be my-.

"KATE, KEITH! IF YOU'RE UP ON THE ROOF, COME DOWN NOW!" shouted a very familiar voice. I was so surprised by the sudden outburst that my Mew ears and tail appeared out of nowhere. _'Damn it! I hate this stupid habit!' _I thought while trying to cover my ears and tail, just in case anyone would come up here. Keith crawled to the other side of the roof and looked down at the courtyard to see who yelled at us.

"Rhythmi, what the hell were you thinking?! You almost gave us a hear-attack! How did you know we were up here anyway?" shouted Keith to the person in the courtyard, which I now know was Rhythmi.

"When we were searching the cafeteria Fro came to us, took Rhythmi and I outside and pointed to the roof." shouted the second voice, which I realised was Isaac. When I finally gotten my ears and tail to disappear, I crawled to the edge where Keith was and looked down to see our favorite blonde couple-to-be looking at us.

"Keith, were you trying to get some alone time with Kate? I wouldn't be so surprised since you're in love her!" shouted Rhythmi with an evil smirk on her face. I felt a blush rising to my face (thankfully my Mew ears and tail didn't appear this time) but my face wasn't as red as Keith's.

"RHYTHMI NATALIA HEART, YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! KATE AND I ARE BEST FRIENDS AND RIVALS!" shouted Keith with anger and embarrassment.

"Denial isn't just a river in the Olive Jungle~!" sang Rhythmi. Keith then jumped off the roof to the little shelter above the door to the school and then to the ground. I followed after him down to the ground. Keith looked like he remembered something, reached into his left pocket and gave me an envelop with a blue flower sticker to seal it.

"This is for you Kate, I think you might want to read it." said Keith with a soft smile on his face.

"What is this? Keith Adams is giving Kate Icecia a love letter? Oooh, I can not wait to tell everybody at home that you've got a girlfriend Keith!" said Rhythmi with a smile on her face and a playful tone in her voice. She had a pink iPhone in her left hand and the other hand hovering over the screen.

"Don't you dare Rhyth! Give me that phone!" shouted Keith with a huge blush on his face. Rhythmi gave a squeal and ran off with Keith on her tail.

"Ha ha! There is never a dull moment with us, is there, Kate?" asked Isaac with a smile on his face watching the two childhood friends running around the courtyard. I looked at the envelop for a second then looked at my two best friends with a smile on my face.

"No there isn't Isaac. No there isn't." I said while putting the envelop in my jacket pocket deciding to read it later and enjoy my time with my friends.

* * *

**Isaac: Chapter seven is finally finished! We are once again sorry about the late update because of having no internet for a week and the author trying to get ready for going back to school. By the way Rhythmi, where is IMN?  
**

**Rhythmi: After IMN and Keith had the two Gyarados Hyper Beam Kincaid and managed to get their stuff back, they are now enjoying their goods. *Points to random corner of the set***

**IMN: *Hugging Mounty Mark 2* Mounty, I love you! NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE! *Taking a HUGE bit out of Mounty***

**Keith: My iPod, I love you! NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE! *Hugging iPod***

**IMN: *Pointing finger at Keith* Not as much as you love Kate!**

**Keith: *Having a big blush on his face* WHAT?! Don't shout stuff like that you demon from hell!**

**IMN: *Gets angry at insult* How dare you?! SNUGGLE-BUNS!**

**Keith: SWEETIE-PIE!**

**...**

**IMN: Snuggle-Buns? o.o**

**Keith: Sweetie-Pie? o.o**

**Kate: Where did they go? *Looking around set***

**Fro: *Counting money she won on the bet* I don't know.**

**Bailey: This is awkward. o.o" *Turns towards audience* Thank you for reading chapter seven! Sorry to disappoint some people for believing that it's Kate's twin brother Luke. (IMN: *Evil smirk* Heh heh heh) We will try to get updated as soon as we can (with school and finding the two missing Gyarados). Bye for now!**

**IMN: *Running on set* SNUGGLE-BUNS, WHERE ARE YOU MY GIANT WATER/FLYING TYPE BABY?!**

**Kincaid: *Covered in black soot and hair in a mess* NO RUNNING ON SET!**


End file.
